Pendulum: Past, Future, and Present
by The Weaver of Dreams
Summary: "I wasn't finished." breathed a warm timbre at her ear even as the arms holding her moved to hold her more securely. Recognizing the voice and the silver strands of hair, with stiff movements Kagome turned her cheek. "Sess-Sesshomaru?" she stammered, unprepared for his lips which quickly moved to tenderly cover her own... SessKag.
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**Author's Note:**

With my other fic "Of Pride and Power" finishing up (as far as writing goes) I wanted to entertain some lighter fare. I wanted to tease the element of time travel further and play on the concept. What if the future was in actuality the past and the past the future? What then? This fic explores this idea, swinging the hearts of Kagome and Sesshomaru to and fro through time like a pendulum.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past  
** Chapter 1: The Past

Around Kagome, motes of fuchsia light floated around her as she traversed through the empty void of time. Constricted by grief and loss, Kagome's heart ached deeply for Inuyasha and her companions who she was forced to leave behind. The wish was made and to her regret, the feudal era was behind her. Against her will, Kagome found herself thrust into the future with no choice but to abandon the life she'd come to love.

At long last, Kagome's feet touched shadowed stone, and her palms found the aged wooden walls of the well. Beyond the sanctity the well-house, the busy traffic of honking cars and truck engines could be heard. The air was no longer clean and fresh but held the smell of gasoline, dust and was stale. With a sigh Kagome pressed her brow against the wood and a rattled breath passed through her lips.

"I'm home." she announced weakly to the emptiness surrounding her.

Looking up to the ceiling, Kagome found the resolve to get on with it. Without the Shikon Jewel she was stuck in her time for good, for better or for worse. With shaken hands, Kagome reached for the lip of the well to clambered out of it. Her legs barely swung over the well when strong hands pulled her into a strong chest. Startled, a gasp escaped her lips, her heart quickened, and already overwhelmed, her mind went into shock. Like a deer facing a hunter's gun, Kagome stood absolutely still as her brain embarked on a monumental task to glimpse understanding amidst her mounting confusion.

"I wasn't finished." breathed a warm timbre at her ear even as the arms holding her moved to hold her more securely.

Recognizing the voice and the silver strands of hair, with stiff movements Kagome turned her cheek. "Sess-Sesshomaru?" she stammered, unprepared for his lips which quickly moved to tenderly cover her own. Her thoughts blanked, her breathing halted, and of it's own will, her palm moved.

A loud slap echoed through the well house and whatever spell that entranced Sesshomaru was broken. With new eyes he assessed her with careful scrutiny and after a moment of hesitation, he released her from his embrace. "What's wrong with you?!" she demanded sharply, unable to calm the quiver in her voice. "Why– how, what?!" she stammered in a fluster.

Sesshomaru's brow twitched, his jaw locked and he became as still as stone. "From what era did you come from?" he inquired, his tone as cold and hard as the first day she met him.

"The feudal!" she answered sharply. "How are you here?"

"What was the last event to occur?" he pressed urgently.

"I–we just slayed Naraku and–" Kagome stopped when his eyes widened. Then in a flourish of fur and white silk, Sesshomaru moved to leave. "Hey, wait!" she called in frustration.

"I have miscalculated." he informed briefly, sparing her a chilled glare. "Forget all that has just transpired."

At the reminder of his startling actions, a heated blush stained her cheeks and her thoughts became entrapped in the memory of strong arms and warm lips. By the time she found the common sense to chase after him, to demand answers for his actions, Sesshomaru was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion and Cream

**Author's Note:**

The past week has been a fun one for me. I had this fix written out up until chapter 17 but realized the story was too stale. Realizing this, this whole story went through an overhaul (hopefully for the better) taking it from the original slice-o-life story to something larger. However for now, the original bones of the sweet slice-o-life is still here for your enjoyment.

Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and added this story as a favorite! You guys have no idea how much your support means to me. :-)

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past  
** Chapter 2: Confusion and Cream

The shock of Sesshomaru's presence completely eclipsed the grief Kagome should've felt at the loss of her friends. That fact alone left her simmering with upset at his selfishness. It wasn't often that Kagome indulged in ice cream therapy, but considering the traumatic day she'd had, only a pint of Azuki Beans n' Cream would do.

"If Inuyasha's brother lived to this time, maybe Inuyasha has as well." her mother offered hopefully as she watched Kagome spoon another curl of the red tinted confection into her mouth.

"Maybe." Kagome considered, her tone lacking hope. "But even if that were true, Inuyasha would've found me already." If Inuyasha allowed Sesshomaru to greet her so, so... a frustrated snort of upset blew from her nose. Kagome didn't even have a name for what Sesshomaru did. Whatever it was, if Inuyasha was around, he never would've let that creep touch her.

"Maybe you could ask Sesshomaru." her mother suggested.

The very mention of his name caused Kagome to recoil, the ice cream turning sour in her mouth. "I don't want to talk to him." she declared adamantly. "He had no right! Seriously, who does he think he is?"

Pausing briefly, Mrs. Higurashi placed a finger to her lips. "Well, maybe you should ask him." she reinforced, taking on a lecturing tone that only a mother could have. "Kagome, evidently Sesshomaru believed that the two of you were in a relationship. From what you've told me of him, it doesn't sound like he'd take such an emotional risk if he wasn't sure that you felt the same."

Thinking on it, Kagome remembered Sesshomaru's line of questioning after she slapped him. Rather than be concerned that a lowly human such as herself dared to strike him, he was focused in what time she'd come from. In the past, he'd have killed her for such an offense, not admit fault and flee. "He said he 'miscalculated'." she quoted against the spoon held within her mouth.

"So maybe he knows something about the two of you that you don't." encouraged her mother.

A sigh of defeat blew from Kagome's lips and she dropped the spoon back into the near empty pint. "I don't know, even if I wanted to talk I wouldn't know how to find him." she reasoned. "When Sesshomaru doesn't want to be found, it's impossible to find him."

"Perhaps." her mother said thoughtfully, stirring her tea slowly. "But if he was as passionate as you described–"

"Mom!' Kagome protested, her cheeks heating at the memory. Thoughts of his smell and touch flitted quickly through her mind and were swiftly quelled by reason. Inuyasha was the one her heart ached for, not Sesshomaru. Kagome adored the gruff hanyou who'd been at her side through thick and thin and not the refined, arrogant, monster who tenderly held her and...

With great fervor, Kagome gobbled more ice cream until the sharp pain of brain freeze seized her thoughts. Reaching across the table, Kagome's mother gently patted her arm. "Easy there dear. All I'm saying is, a man in love isn't bound to the constraints of 'normal'. If he truly cares for you, he'll show himself when called."

Grumbling to herself, Kagome polished off the carton, contemplating her next step and knowing her answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

Glad to say the first arc of this story is penned down and roughly 20 chapters long. It's such a strange phenomenon as a writer to want to write simply to figure out what happens next. Now begins the cleaning and smoothing process to ensure consistency. The first part of that being this chapter! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past  
** Chapter 3: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

The following weekend, Kagome packed her backpack full of hiking supplies and hit the mountain trail; one where she knew there would be no bypassers to interrupt what she was sure was going to be a volatile exchange. After all, the Sesshomaru she knew had a low tolerance for humans and probably less for one looking to interrogate him.

"Sesshomaru!" she called out into the twittering forest. "Sesshomaru!" she repeated, lowering her bag to the ground. "I know you can hear me." That part was a lie, but she did know that his hearing was unquestionably superior to any animal, or human. There was no way he wouldn't hear her...eventually.

"Sesshomaru! Come out!" she repeated, starting to feel a smidge stupid. What if he didn't hear her? What then? He'd left in a snit days before and Kagome didn't doubt that he was embarrassed. Heck, _she_ was embarrassed and all she did was step out of the well.

"Sesshomaru! she called, listening as her voice echoed across the mountains. Hours passed without any sign of her target. Though it was spring the air was uncannily hot and by noon Kagome was ready for a break. Finding a grassy clearing, she set out a blanket to eat a modest lunch.

"K–AAA–G–OOOOOO–MEEE!"

Kagome heard the incoming tackle seconds before the very wind was knocked from her lungs. A mop of bundled chestnut hair filled her vision as she fell backwards into the grass. The egg sandwich in her hand flew from her fingers and was forgotten instantly at the sight of a bushy tail swishing frantically in the air.

"I've been looking for you all day!" squealed the person tightly clinging to her. "Your ma' said you came out here and I've been floating for hours trying to find you!"

Stunned, Kagome simply spoke her surprise in a simple question "Shippo?" Slowly she sat up against a propped elbow to view the boy more clearly–boy, that wasn't quite the accurate description for the beaming face before her. There wasn't an ounce of child left in the teenage fox youkai.

"I missed you so much! It was hard staying quiet this whole time! Inuichi said you saw big-bro yesterday so I figured if he saw you then I could see you too!"

Holding Shippo at arms length, Kagome studied his features, round cheeks now had a fox-like slant to them, jade eyes were no longer large and round but sleek and pointed. Though he was nearly a man, his innocence clothed him like the green printed tee and khaki cargo shorts he wore. Tenderly her fingers moved to pinch his cheeks, her lips lifting into a heartfelt smile.

"It really is you." she breathed in wonder, dropping her hands from his face. "You're all grown up."

Proudly, Shippo snubbed his nose with his thumb. "C'mon Kagome, you already knew that." he grinned cheekily.

"I did?" she asked with a tilted brow.

At her lapse in memory, Shippo's enthusiasm dimmed. "Yeah, remember? You were the one...who...told..me..." Shippo paused, his excitement dimming into caution. "You remember right? Right?... Kagome? Right?"

Softly, Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "Apparently there's a lot of things I don't know yet." she admitted with a lilt of sadness.

Instantly he froze in fear, looking at her as if she had three heads. In a blur, a cell phone appeared in his hand and in seconds, numbers were dialed. Shippo bolted to his feet, crossed the clearing, and crouched with his back to her.

"Big-bro! Inuichi said you saw Kagome!" he began in a panic. "...Yeah, but if you saw her why doesn't she remember anything? ...Yeah I saw her–" The tail at his back went stiff, its hairs standing on end in fear. "What?!...How can she be the wrong...Well how was I supposed to know?...I didn't– N-nothing!...Uh...Maybe?" The tail that stood tall suddenly went slack, drooping with Shippo's shoulders. "H-hey wait a minute, it's not that bad right? It's not like she saw him...Uh..." Shippo slowly turned his cheek to face her, his expression turning pale. "M-maybe?" he stammered, whipping his head back around and lowering his voice.

Feeling frustrated by all of the secrecy, Kagome marched towards the kitsune and snatched the phone from his hand. "Hey wait!" he protested weakly, his hand raised in a half hearted attempt to reclaim his device.

"Sesshomaru." she stated firmly. "What's going on?" Silence answered her. Growling, Kagome put a hand to her hip. "I know you're there." she claimed. "I know he was talking to you."

"C'mon Kagome, gimme' back my phone!" said Shippo, his tone rattled.

"No." she answered with a glance to note his apprehensive expression. "You guys are walking around like there's some big secret but that cat's already out of the bag. I want to know what happened. Why was Sesshomaru at the well? And why did you think I'd know you were grown up?" she asked, jabbing her finger into Shippo's hunched shoulder.

On the phone, silence was the only answer she was given. Shippo moved to stand and Kagome was faced with additional proof of his age. In order to face him squarely, Kagome now was left with no choice but to lift her chin to look up at him. Considering this was the same kit who'd often cuddle within her arms, the contrast was jarring.

"He's not gonna' say anything you know." he informed. "According to him, I'm not supposed to be talking to you either."

"Well why not?" she huffed.

"Cause you're the wrong Kagome." he answered knowingly. "B'sides, if we say too much we might mess everything up."

Feeling her temper get the better of her, Kagome paced , holding the phone to her ear again. "Listen Sesshomaru, I know something happened between us. I know you think I like like you–" at that, Shippo snorted sardonically but at the sharp glare from Kagome he took on the image of piousness, his attention flicking to a floating cloud above. "I know that you like me–"

"Yeah that's one way to put it." Shippo added slyly. By the soft growl on the other end of the phone, Sesshomaru heard the kitsune's quip.

"– or else you would've never showed up and..." Kagome faltered with the wording, not wanting to recall the memory of Sesshomaru's bold greeting. "...and done– _that_ – in the wellhouse."

"Wait what did he do?" Shippo asked with interest.

"Nevermind." Kagome answered briefly. "Sesshomaru, I want answers. You at least owe me that for what you did. If anyone messed up in all of this, it was you. You can't just act like nothing happened."

"I think that's exactly what he's going to do." Shippo bluntly affirmed as he absently cleaned his claws. "Did you forget who this guy is?"

At that, an idea struck Kagome reminding her that she knew exactly who he was and how to draw him out. "Or are you chicken?" she taunted. "I never figured you'd be the type to run away from a little human girl. But I guess you've grown soft."

Shippo's confidence faltered in the face of her audacity, giving Kagome confirmation that she was on the right track. "What's that?" she questioned coyly. "Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue? I never thought you'd be a coward."

"K-kagome! Stop!" Shippo hissed with nervous perspiration beading at his brow.

Ignoring him, Kagome continued her assault. "They say a dog's bark is worse than it's bite, but since you can't even bark I guess that makes you a pussycat."

"Sssh!" Shippo shushed, gesturing his hands frantically for her to cease all action.

"At this rate, I bet Buyo is more of a dog than you."

"Cut it out!" Shippo snapped even as swirls of cerulean fire appeared in his palms. "Don't make me do this Kagome..."

Disregarding his warning, Kagome smugly looked to the kitsune with a wry grin of triumph. "Me-ow."

Suddenly, a micro-burst of chilling wind and electric energy exploded into the forest. Whatever Shippo had planned was swiftly abandoned with the need to protect her. Within an eye-blink, the kitsune shielded Kagome in his arms as destructive winds bowed and broke the trees around them. Beneath their feet the earth rattled and shook, upsetting their balance; if not for Shippo anchoring them, they would've fallen prey to the crumbling earth. Kagome could hear the destruction around her, but with her head tucked tightly into the kitsune's chest, she saw none of it. The sound was like a hundred rushing trains blitzing through a train-yard, yet aside from the blistering winds whipping across her legs and back, Kagome was left untouched.

Though it was warm outside, the air took on an abnormal frost that permeated her skin and chilled bone. Under his breath, Shippo swore, his clawed fingers clenching at her back and crown. "Golly gee Kagome." Shippo remarked sardonically with a frown. "Inuyasha was the stupid one, not you."

Carefully, Kagome pulled herself away from the kitsune's protection to find herself atop a bare mountainside. In the span of minutes, miles of forest was reduced to debris-less plains of dirt. Of all the things she remembered of Sesshomaru's strength, Kagome never remembered power like this. Suddenly, Shippo's eyes became as wide and as round as they'd been in his youth. With shaken movements, he took a hesitant step away. Kagome felt the ominous person behind her, his presence like an arctic glacier at her back.

"H-hey b-big-bro...h-how's it g-g-going?" Shippo stammered nervously, his courage faltering.

At the edge of her vision, Kagome could see strands of silver hair whipping in the breeze. Hot air brushed across her ear as clawed fingers tucked her hair away, allowing Sesshomaru's deceptively calm voice to carry unhindered. "Have you not heard the idiom, 'let sleeping dogs lie'?" he inquired icily.

"Eh?" Kagome squeaked, her mind struggling to find words.

Ignoring her nervousness, he continued. "Tell me miko, what was the sound you so boldly claimed this Sesshomaru to emit?" he murmured, his tone inviting as if to lure her into a false sense of security.

"Uh..."

"Repeat it." his command wasn't a suggestion. "Or has the cat got your tongue?"

Swallowing Kagome gave a nervous laugh, her humor faltering under his intensity. "I-uh..." clearing her throat for confidence and averting her attention to the ground Kagome answered, "M-m-meow?"

A unquestionably canine bark thundered at her back, and the resounding snarl that followed strong enough to be felt. It was intimidating enough to put a squeak of terror in her throat. Again his breath was on her ear.

"Tell me miko, which was worse? Bark or bite?" he inquired, daring her to answer. In truth, both were equally terrifying given that his bite was exemplified by the damage across mountain. One displayed his strength and the other reminded her what and who he was.

If Sesshomaru's intent hadn't been to prove a point, Kagome would've of felt his bite long before she ever heard his bark. The blast alone would've– should've– killed her but for reasons... he spared her, contrasting the Sesshomaru who she knew had no qualms in ending her life.

What brought about this change of heart was the mystery that Kagome was desperate to solve. Somehow, a lenient Sesshomaru proved far more intimidating than a murderous one. Afterall, it was said the most terrible thing to face was the anger of a gentle man. Regardless of his motives and mercy, Kagome found herself defenseless against the daiyoukai. No arrow or jewel could save her from his wrath should he chose to exact it and without Inuyasha to protect her, Kagome had royally screwed the pooch.


	4. Chapter 4: Guessing Games

**Author's Note:**

Thanks all for reading and commenting!

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past  
** Chapter 4: Guessing Games

The air was as chilled as Kagome's shaken nerves. Around her, the forested mountainside was reduced to bare nothingness; there wasn't even a hint of a broken twig or blade of cut grass. It was as if all of it had dissolved into thin air. Kagome was powerless to purify and had no bow or arrow to defend herself with, not that the latter would do much against the intimidating monster at her back.

In that moment, Kagome was faced the most basic of impulses. Fight or flight. Perhaps it was stupidity, perhaps it was just her nature; regardless of which, Kagome found strength and with feigned confidence, she turned on her heel to face the stoic Sesshomaru with her chin lifted and hands upon her hips. "So you're not a chicken after all." she remarked, proud of her efforts to keep her tone from quivering. Unfortunately her shoulders couldn't boast of the same feat.

Sesshomaru eyed her candidly, his expression revealing little. Then, he looked to the tremoring Shippo behind her. "Leave us." he ordered.

"Y-yeah but–" the kitsune's protest was silenced by the narrowing of the inu daiyouki's gaze. "Right." he breathed taking a step back. "G'luck Kagome." he wished, seconds before he poofed into a pink balloon to float away. Despite the fear seizing her chest, Kagome's heart still found the means to soften at the reminiscent sight of Shippo's transformation. Some things just never changed.

For all of her boldness, Kagome suddenly felt very aware that she was now alone with not only a powerful being, but one who'd confusingly hadn't decided to kill her for her insults. When she first met him, Sesshomaru tried to kill her simply because she could lift a sword. For as long as she'd known him, Sesshomaru had given her as much attention as a dog would a dead skunk.

However then was not now and now Kagome held his full attention, bearing the full weight of his intense gaze that by itself tested her resolve to stand tall. Even when dressed in a white collared shirt and khaki slacks, there was no two ways around it; in this time or the other, Sesshomaru was still unquestionably a terror to behold. "So, um..." she began, clearing her throat and the hesitancy in her voice. "What're you doing here?"

Slowly his head tilted as he studied her, his hair spilling from his shoulders onto his chest. "Did you not call for me?" he posed, his words spoken slowly and with even measure.

Frowning, Kagome crossed her arms. "I meant here in this time." she clarified moodily in a huff.

The brow arched above his painted eye rose higher. "Are you asking me why I'm not dead?"

"I–yes–no. No." she refuted, before second guessing herself. Was that what she was asking? Really she wanted to know why he was in her time but truthfully, both questions were one and the same. "Sorry. I guess that makes sense. Um..." awkwardly, Kagome fidgeted, before moving to hug her shoulders. The air was still cold and shorts and a tank top did little to keep her warm. Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed. Slowly, his mokomoko slithered from his shoulder to coil itself around her and Kagome wasn't sure whether to liken the thing to a boa constrictor entrapping its prey or a snuggly sleeping bag.

"Oh-uh...thanks." she offered, marveling the fur encasing her. It was exceptionally soft and indulgently warm.

With an arrogant sniff, Sesshomaru lifted his chin. "Your incessant shivering is a nuisance to this Sesshomaru."

Ignoring his inability to receive gratitude, Kagome pulled the highest coil of fur over her head like a hood, intrigued as the pelt shifted to ensure that every inch of her was kept covered and warm. His thoughtfulness only supported the argument that the Sesshomaru before her was nothing like the one she knew of the past.

"So, where are the others?" she asked lightly.

Sesshomaru blinked at her question. "The better question would be, why aren't they here?" he posed.

The answer was swift, simple and somber. They were gone. "Oh." she breathed. "Inuyasha?"

At the mention of his brother, Sesshomaru paused briefly as a reminiscent expression ghosted across his face. "Time has little mercy to those plagued with mortality, to all except you." he informed. "For you, time bows and becomes your subject."

"M-me? What are you talking about? That was just the jewel, I had nothing to do with it." she reasoned.

"Hn." he sounded, his tone absent and unconvinced. Noting his dismissive regard, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling of suspicion niggling at the edge of her mind.

"You know something, don't you?" she accused.

Sesshomaru, studied her briefly before raising his chin. "I know many things." he confirmed.

"Tell me." she requested. "How–What happens?"

A gleam of intelligence sparkled in his eye as he inquired, "Are you asking that this Sesshomaru indulge you in a lesson of history?"

"Uh, yeah." Kagome agreed, her brows pulling together at his redundancy.

With a sniff, Sesshomaru answered, "Do they not teach you such things in your school? If it is your desire to know the history of what was, I suggest you apply yourself to your studies." A blush of mortification tinged her cheeks. How did he know of her slipping grades? Sure her trips back and forth to the feudal era had impacted her schoolwork and attendance, but still!

"That's not what I meant!" she corrected defensively.

"But it is what I meant." he clarified, fixing her with a hard glare that strongly suggested that she hold her tongue and let him speak. "In the past, your insight into the future gave you the guise of intelligence. Back then it was intriguing and novel. However in regards to this era, there is still much for you to learn."

"I–I know plenty!" she insisted, her fists balling at her sides.

His eyes glittered like a hound spotting a trapped partridge and Kagome felt uneasy for it. "Recount to me the events that led to the end of the samurai class during the Meiji era." he proposed.

"Is that really what's important now?" Kagome challenged. "Here I am, thrown into the future and the first thing that happens is you making out with me." she reminded. "Why? Why is Shippo here? How long have you two been here? Why didn't you say anything before? What–what happened between us? Why did you do that? You owe me an explanation Sesshomaru."

At her insinuation, his brows twitched. "Owe?" he echoed. "Are you sure it is I who is indebted?"

"You– You–- You... You kissed me!" she snapped. "Why? Why did you do that? Here I am one minute minding my business fresh out of the feudal era, the next...you! Why?"

Honestly, the idea that somehow she might end up in a relationship with this ice statue of a youkai was mind boggling. Sesshomaru was nothing like his lively, warm hearted younger brother and was as interesting to talk to as a cold bowl of oatmeal...if said bowl of oatmeal had fangs, claws and tasted of death.

With a dismissive sniff, Sesshomaru regarded her words with contempt. "Let me clarify the circumstances you find yourself in." he began. "Currently you are demanding knowledge that I am unwilling to supply and aside from throwing childish tantrums, you can do nothing to change this."

"You can't do that!" she protested.

"Can't I?" he challenged. "You are in no position to make demands of this Sesshomaru." The coils around her tightened fractionally, a reminder that she was at his mercy in every sense. Kagome's mind whirred with thought. Leverage...she needed leverage. Then, remembering the talk with her mother, an idea formed.

"But I am." she countered with confidence. "You love me, don't you?"

At her question, Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, his countenance turning solemn. Considering that she was confined within the coils of his fur, Kagome felt utterly trapped. "Tread lightly miko." he advised with his silken tone low and grave. "You know nothing of what you speak of." By his proximity alone, Kagome found herself pinned by the heaviness of the moment. Despite her ignorance, Kagome sensed that something of great importance was on the line and should she disregard his warning, she would inflict irreversible damage through her carelessness.

"All I'm saying is that whatever's going on involves me too." she amended, her tone matching the seriousness of his. "It's not fair for you to keep this big secret from me like it's none of my business. You made it my business the moment I got back. I get it, you made a mistake, but take some responsibility for it."

Hearing her out, Sesshomaru gave a soft nod of acknowledgement. "Answer my question." he advised. "What are the events that led to the end of the samurai class during the Meiji era?"

"Is that really important?" she questioned with a pout. School was currently the last thing on her mind.

"Answer me Kagome." he encouraged, his tone leaving no room for argument. It wasn't his domineering behavior that gave her pause, rather it was the fact that he used her name. Kagome could count on one hand the times he'd called her by her name and considering the ease in which he spoke it, it was something he was well acquainted with doing.

With a sigh, Kagome thought hard on his question. At her struggling silence, Sesshomaru sniffed with mild impatience. "You don't know do you?"

"Well, travelling back and forth to the Feudal Era takes a toll on schoolwork." she informed with an offended huff. "It was a lot of work."

"Still, you have a test this upcoming week on that very subject and you are without an answer."

Beneath his enveloping fur, Kagome managed to cross her arms and dig her heels into the ground. "I didn't come here for a history lesson." she dismissed. "I wanted to know what happened with my friends, between us– why you...did that."

"Kagome," he began, her name moving from his lips like warmed honey poured into a soothing cup of chamomile tea. "–you contradict yourself." he observed gently, his expression softening as he regarded her with a tenderness akin to the warmth she found in his brother. "Between you and I, there is only history; you are simply unaware of the past that will one day become your future."

Kagome's throat went dry at his words and at the sultry gleam shadowing his golden eyes. Before she could assess his countenance further, his pelt dropped from her and Sesshomaru turned to walk away but not before adding, "Pass your upcoming test and I will indulge you in a lesson of what was and what will be." he offered smoothly.

"I–you–hey!" she stammered, not liking his proposal in the least bit. "You can't just decide that!"

Rather than ignore her, Sesshomaru inclined his cheek in her direction to eye her with a sidelong glance. "Yes Kagome. I believe I can." he answered with smug amusement.

A hot retort burned her tongue but Sesshomaru didn't allow her the time to speak it. In a whip of wind he launched into the air, flying to a place unknown. Shaking, Kagome sank down to her knees. Questions haunted her and having no answers herself, Kagome knew exactly where to turn.


	5. Chapter 5: Three Steps Back

**Author's Note:**

Thanks all for reading and commenting!

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 5: Three Steps Back

The following day over milkshakes and fries, Kagome and her friends discussed everything but the history found within the open textbooks atop the diner table. Sulking, Kagome blew bubbles in her drink unsure of the feelings clashing within her chest. The memory with Sesshomaru on the mountain ran through her mind with the same unrelenting consistency as the newscasters reporting the devastation on the TV.

"So let me get this right, his little brother's gone on a trip and now his big brother thinks he can muscle in?" Yuka huffed. "I don't even know why you bother with these brothers Kagome, they're all just bad news."

"Tell me about it." Kagome muttered, lifting a finger to absently leaf through her textbook.

' _Between you and I, there is only history...'_

Pouted lips curled into a frown. What history did they have? What would've possessed Sesshomaru to accost her so passionately as he had when she returned to this era? There was no hesitation in his approach and with such boldness, it was safe to assume he expected her to be completely receptive to his advance.

Noticing her distracted friend, Ayumi smiled sweetly. "But at least the big brother is encouraging you to better yourself. That's not bad right?" she pointed out before nibbling on a fry.

"What're you talking about Ayumi?" Yuka questioned. "The guy is terrible. Who just tries to make out with someone the second their rival is out of the picture? It's weird."

Word associations were a terrible thing. The moment Yuka spoke the word 'make out', the memory of said event appeared in Kagome's mind with all the importance of a flashing road sign in the dark. In his audacious advance, Sesshomaru expressed the one thing Inuyasha often fumbled with when it came to their turbulent relationship; confidence.

Indecisiveness was a hallmark of her early dealings with her beloved hanyou. With Sesshomaru in the well house, there was no indecisiveness; only assertive arms to firmly hold her close, a gentle hand to guide her cheek, and tender lips to...

"But how did you feel?" asked Eri, who'd been watching Kagome's faded expression the whole time. "Did it feel wrong?"

"Eh?" Kagome breathed, flinching as the impassioned memory fractured like a glass bludgeoned by a sledgehammer. "It was terrible!" she declared with reddened cheeks, slamming her palms atop the table in protest. "I wouldn't want to kiss him again for all the money in the world!" In the silence following her outburst, Kagome found not only did her friends give her sheepish looks, but the surrounding WacDonalds patrons also looked to her questionably.

Red faced and ashamed, Kagome sunk back into her seat. "So it was that good huh?" Yuka asked perceptively as she sipped her soda. Kagome's cheeks rivaled the hue of the ketchup on her plate. In her embarrassment, she lowered her chin until her bangs hid her eyes.

Dismissing her mortification with a wave of her hand, Yuka continued. "Don't get caught up with his pretty face or whatever, remember this guy is a jerk."

"She's right." Eri agreed. "Even if he was a good kisser, it doesn't mean anything."

"It wasn't a good kiss." Kagome moodily muttered under her breath even as said kiss came to mind. It wasn't like she had a whole lot of them to compare it to. Her first kiss with Inuyasha had been under less than ideal circumstances and really didn't qualify as 'good'. An ache settled in her heart at the thought of Inuyasha; why couldn't it have been him who swept her away at the well? For that, Kagome _would_ give all the money in the world just to be in _his_ arms.

"Kagome, you don't have to lie to us." Ayumi placated. "We're here for you."

Realizing that she was being overly defensive, Kagome unclenched her palms and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." she apologized, feeling flustered and unsettled. Between Sesshomaru and being thrown from feudal era, it all was a bit much. "Everything just happened so quickly. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye when he left and then minutes later, his big brother just shows up and ruins everything."

"Like Ayumi said." Yuka agreed, looping her arm with Kagome's. "We're here for you and if you need help, we'll keep that creep away from you."

Looking to the supportive smiles around her, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys. I mean it. I could never figure this stuff on my own."

The girls laughed and with the laundry aired, they set to work to prepare for their test and Kagome's ticket for more information. She could only wonder what transpired between Sesshomaru and her future self that would've moved him to show affection. In truth, only time would tell.

Evening came mercifully quick and after a long hot bath and donning her favorite pajamas, Kagome felt infinitely better. Upon entering her room, the ache for Inuyasha returned. A wistful smile lifted her lips at the memory of when he badgered her to study even when he was exhausted to the point of collapsing. Sesshomaru's efforts to encourage her studies may have been effective, but they didn't hold half the heart of Inuyasha's.

And really that was the difference between them. Sesshomaru was a natural taciturn tactician in his endeavours while Inuyasha often acted on heart and impulse. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes as she dwelled on the memory of him. Kagome terribly missed Inuyasha and everything in her wished he was here to make things right.

Suddenly a buzzing within her bag caught her attention. Moving to the backpack atop her desk, Kagome retrieved a vibrating phone; it was Shippo's. Kagome completely forgot that she hadn't given the kitsune back his device. "Inuichi..." read the name lit up on its pixelated face. Shippo mentioned his name before, but Kagome couldn't remember the context. Hesitantly, she flipped the phone open to answer.

"So you can answer your phone after all." scoffed what sounded like a teenage boy. "What happened yesterday with dad? I saw the news."

Perplexed consternation shaded Kagome's brow at his words. Dad? Who was he speaking about? Sesshomaru? Considering the devastation of the mountain that had local geologists and meteorologists baffled, Kagome could only assume the boy was referring to the stone faced aristocrat.

"Shippo?" he questioned, when she failed to answer. Shaking, Kagome didn't know what to do. "Who is this?" The boy asked perceptively, his measured amusement evaporating with suspicion.

With a hand braced against the desk, Kagome held the phone closer to her ear. What to do...if this boy was in on the whole keep away thing that Sesshomaru and Shippo subscribed to, she'd get no answers. Pinching her nose and throwing her voice, Kagome answered.

"Ah yes. Hello. I found this phone the other day but I don't know who it belongs to." she said, praying he'd buy it.

"Who are you?"

Glancing around, Kagome spotted an album with her favorite singer. "M-Mei. My name is Mei. Who is this?"

"Who I am is none of your concern." he informed coldly. "I need to retrieve that phone. Where can I meet you?"

"T-tonight?" she questioned.

"Preferably."

If this Inuichi was privy to Sesshomaru's wishes then asking him to meet her at the Higurashi shrine would be unthinkable. Meeting him anywhere close would be a dead give away too. "Tonight's not good for me, I was just getting ready for bed and–"

"I assure you that it won't take much of your time. Can you leave it in your mailbox? I can grab it– "

"No! Uh, no. You see my mailbox is so far away and I'm already dressed for bed."

A frustrated exhale sounded at the other end of the phone. "Fine. Can you meet me first thing in the morning?"

"Y-yes. Of course!" she answered. "Does the WacDonalds downtown work?"

"That is agreeable."

Who was this kid? In her life Kagome knew no one who spoke so formally except–well, Sesshomaru. While questions burned within her to get the deets on his parentage, Kagome knew better. First, she needed to seal the deal and meet him.

"How does 7am sound?" she asked.

"I'll be there."

"Uh, who do I look for?"

"I'll find you. Thank you Mei for your assistance." he said moments before he hung up. Lowering the phone from her ear, Kagome found herself with more questions than answers. On the bright side, many of those questions would find answers come the morning.

Kagome eyed Shippo's phone and decided to make the evening productive by sleuthing through his contact list and text messages. The information she gleaned was minimal but at the very least she was able to take down the numbers of Shippo, Sesshomaru and the Inuichi kid. Satisfied, Kagome planned her morning knowing that it would be one of the few opportunities she had to actually learn something about all of the crazy going on in her life.


	6. Chapter 6: Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

Thanks all for reading and commenting!

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 6: Smoke and Mirriors

Kagome was up bright and early for a Monday. With pep in her step, she bounded down the stairs finding her family at the table eating breakfast. "What's got you up so early?" asked Sota as he nibbled on a piece of buttered toast, eyeing her suspiciously. They both knew of her tendencies to sleep in.

"I have to go meet a friend before school." she answered as she poked her head into the fridge to nab her bento box before moving to kiss her mother's cheek.

"What sort of 'friend' meets you that early?" he asked, unconvinced.

"I just found some kid's phone and I'm returning it before school." she explained briefly.

"Kagome be safe." Mrs. Higurashi advised as she sipped her morning coffee.

"You know it!" she promised even as she headed towards the door. "Bye!" she called, running from her house to catch the city bus. Unfortunately, the WacDonalds downtown was across town putting her way out of her way. However the decision was with purpose; if her suspicions were correct and if Inuichi was Sesshomaru's son, then choosing a place anywhere close to her home would raise flags.

Even at 7 o'clock, downtown Tokyo hummed with activity. Salarymen and women marched up and down the street with business suits and briefcases. Snaking her way through the wall of passerbies, Kagome stopped at a newsstand. Buying the daily paper, Kagome opened it only to use it as cover as she scoped out the fast food diner across the street. The patrons were all working people either in suits or construction workers preparing to go to their sites. All except one. Seated outside on the patio was a teenage boy with long, thick hair wearing a black baseball cap and a red t-shirt. Though his back was to her, one feature confirmed all of her suspicions.

His hair was white.

A grin of victory stole her cheeks. "Checkmate." she said under her breath. With him in sight, Kagome crossed the street to approach her unsuspecting target. The closer she got, the more familiar he appeared. Even from behind, there was no doubt in her mind that he was apart of the Inu-clan. When finally she reached the spot just behind his seat, Kagome leaned forward triumphantly to snatch the hat from his head. As expected, two fuzzy dog ears were hidden beneath it.

"Aha!" she proclaimed triumphantly. "I've got you Inu– " Kagome went still as she looked into the unquestionably identical face of the hanyou she knew so well. "–yasha?" she finished her voice a whisper. "What're– how?"

Inuyasha looked to her blinking before he clasped his hands together and pressed them against his cheek. "Kagome my dearest! I've waited for you for so long!" he squealed, his eyes so passionate they were practically hearts themselves. "Come my sweet, let us bask in the beauty of our love!" It was then Kagome spotted a floof of wavy fur sticking out from his rear.

It only took seconds for Kagome's anger to ignite before she launched herself at his person to pull at his cheeks. "Shippo how dare you!" she snapped, tugging his cheeks until his guise dropped leaving her with the fox faced youkai snickering at her expense.

"That's what you get for trying to trick us." he countered, raising his hands to tickle her ribs, finding the flaw in her offense. Kagome recoiled, attempting to escape, but Shippo was bigger and stronger and soon she was a curled mess of giggles in his arms.

"Cut it out!"

"You give up?" he taunted, moving to attack her armpit.

"Haha– yes!" she squealed. "S-stop!"

With a final tickle to her jaw, Shippo relented his attack. "Good. That's not cool what you did." he admonished. "You lied."

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, her chuckles abating.

"I found Inuichi sometime last night and I put two and two together. That was really silly of you Kagome. Never play a trick when there's a kitsune involved. That's like entering a spelling contest against a dictionary."

"Lesson learned." she chuckled as she moved to sit across from him. "So where's this Inuichi guy?" she asked, sobering her humor. "Who is he anyway?"

"Uh-uh. I'm not going to get myself caught committing a crime." he protested. "You're on your own. Find yourself another accomplice."

"What're you talking about?" she asked, snagging a tater-tot from his plate to pop it in her mouth. Shippo pushed his tray towards her and offered her his whole meal.

"Big-bro made it clear that we're not supposed to be talking with you."

"Then what're you doing now?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Getting my phone." he answered succinctly. "You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." she sighed, digging it out of her backpack. Just as she was about to hand it over, she thought better of it and held it back. "At least tell me what's going on."

"C'mon Kagome, you know I can't."

"Well I guess I can't give you this phone." she singsonged wagging it in her hand.

Shippo merely fixed her with a reproving glare. "Big mistake Kagome." he said before looking beyond her shoulder, his jaw going slack. "B-b-big b-b-bro?" he stammered. "What're you doing here?"

What little warmth Kagome felt drained to her feet instantly. She whipped around to find Sesshomaru beside her, trapping her within the booth. No longer was he in the khaki's and white buttoned shirt, but now in his full traditional garb with swords to boot. The sight of him brought memories to mind and in the worst way; ones of poison claws and fangs.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she breathed in surprise, feeling like she'd been caught in a bank vault with a money bag in hand.

"I tire of your games miko." he breathed, his tone low and sultry. It was then Kagome noted the gleams of passion smoldering within eyes that glowed like molten iron. Alarms sounded within her mind as he entered the booth, not to sit but to kneel over her and giving her no option to escape. Nervously she scooted from his person only to have her back meet the cold concrete railing behind her.

"W-wait! What're you doing?" she stammered as he drew closer, her motions freezing as his clawed hand rose to cradle her jaw, his thumb moving to stroke her cheek.

"Taking what is rightfully mine." he murmured softly, his attention at her lips. Kagome watched as he leaned forward her panic mounting. Then like a trebuchet loosed, her leg swung upwards to strike his sensitives. A foreign howl sounded from his lips before turning into a simpering whine. Suddenly the Sesshomaru before disappeared in a swirling fiery blue poof, leaving a whimpering Shippo curled upright as he clutched his crotch.

"That's just wrong." remarked the Shippo across the table his expression caught between shock and terror. Kagome did a double take to make sure she was seeing things right; there were two Shippos.

"A clone?" she breathed. "You can do that now?"

"500 years teaches you a lot." he clarified raising his hand to wag his procured phone.

Looking to her empty hand to his, Kagome's jaw dropped. "When did you– "

"It's you're own fault. I told you not to play tricks when a kitsune's involved." he reminded. "You really should've known better." The debilitated Shippo in her booth lifted his chin to give a labored snicker before he dissolved into a swirl of blue fire.

Looking around to the other patrons Kagome frowned. "Aren't you afraid to get caught using magic?" she asked in concern.

"C'mon Kagome have some faith in me." he requested, poking her forehead with a clawed finger. "Do you see people running and screaming monster?"

Thinking on it, Kagome realized his truth. "No I guess not."

"Of course you don't. I've mastered illusions. They only see two people sitting in a booth sipping coffee and shootin' the breeze." he explained gesturing to the crowd around them.

Looking to him, Kagome realized that in every sense, Shippo was no longer a child. It was hard not to make the association even though he stood a clear foot taller than her. It was a struggle not to look at his bunched hair and green eyes and not see the kit of the past.

"See something you like?" Shippo chuckled suggestively with a wiggle of his brow.

Kagome laughed. "I just can't believe you're grown up. I look at you and still see the young kit who loved candy. You've changed."

"Wish I could say the same about you, but you're exactly the same, give or take a week." he teased. "It really is good to see you Kagome. It's been days for you, but literal centuries for me." he reminded before adding a heartfelt, "I missed you."

Hearing the warmth in his sentiment, Kagome simply smiled. In the distance, a clock sounded on the hour, it's bell ringing eight. "Oh no! I'm late!" she panicked jumping up in a rush.

"Relax, you go to Abe High right?"

"Yeah."

"That's not too far from here." he mused. "Alright, trick number two. You'll like this one." he promised with a bright grin. "You see this bag?"

Sitting up, Kagome noticed the duffle bag in the booth beside him. "Yeah what about it?"

With the toothiest smile that revealed both fang and gums, Shippo raised his hands and dispelled the illusion in a swirl of fire and magic. What was left was a sleeping cat youkai curled up peacefully at his side.

Kagome's face lit up with excitement and she jumped across the table to lift the cat into her hands. "Kirara!" she squealed, pressing her forehead against her fuzzy companion. Kirara yawned and gave an encouraging yip before licking Kagome's face. In seconds, Kagome hugged the cat to her while Kirara did all she could to bury herself against Kagome, headbutting her cheek, jaw, collar and everywhere in between as she enthusiastically greeted her long lost companion. Proudly, Shippo stood from his seat and offered her his hand.

"Come on. You two can catch up on your way to school."

Kirara mewled in happiness before leaping onto the ground to transform. As the swirling embers of red fire faded, the full sized cat stood ready and waiting to carry her companions. Shippo hopped on first and Kagome behind him before they took to the skies, laughing about old times and fond memories.


	7. Chapter 7: Happily Never After

**Author's Note:**

Thanks all for reading and commenting! Sorry for the delay in posting. After weeks to thoroughly reassess the narrative, its pacing and direction, I made what adjustments I could without sacrificing the overall story attempting to be told. Forgive me if the pacing seems slow, there's a lot of foundational elements to establish in order to setup events in the future (literally "Pendulum: The Future"). I tried to cut this chapter to get to the juicer SessKag bits (spent weeks trying to write around it), but as it was essential in laying the groundwork for major plot elements to come, I found it unavoidable. Thank you all for your incredible patience with this story and for accompanying me on this journey which is Pendulum.

With Thanks,  
TWoD

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 7: School Days

That day, Kagome found it terribly difficult to concentrate on her classwork given her eventful morning. Seeing Shippo and Kirara eased the trauma of her abrupt departure from the feudal era. Like Sesshomaru, they were like a tether to her former life. Visions of simpler times enticingly played within her mind, her heart drifting to the striking image the red haori clad hanyou as he smiled confidently to her with the setting sun at his back. Inuyasha approached, reaching a clawed hand out to her cheek only to–

"Ms. Higurashi, the answer?" repeated her math teacher as he impatiently tapped the equation scrawled on the chalkboard. Alarmed, Kagome sat up straight in her seat and her focus moved away from fantasies and onto fractions.

"I-uh..." she stammered, struggling to make sense of the problem. Minutes dragged on along with Kagome's troubles to find the correct answer.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked pointedly, his words bringing the silver haired daiyoukai to mind. With an air of defeat and reddened cheeks, Kagome hung her head in embarrassment. "Kagome, see me after school." he sighed disappointingly before moving to the next student.

Kagome didn't know which was more mortifying, not knowing the answer or knowing that Sesshomaru was right. The taunting image of the daiyoukai's arrogant sneer haunted her thoughts throughout the day, accompanied with the growing fear that he'd somehow find out about her slip in academic performance.

Time passed like honey dripping in January, each second dragging her closer to the doom that was her meeting with her math teacher. Following the dismissal bell, Kagome found Mr. Tanaka at his desk grading papers his thick glasses slipping down his nose only to be shoved back up by a finger. His exiting students hastily moved past her, eager to take hold of their freedom and escape the confines of school.

Clearing her throat, Kagome approached. "Uh-hi Mr. Tanaka, you wanted to see me?"

Glancing at her from above the rim of his glasses, he gestured a chair placed closest to his desk. "Kagome take a seat." he offered politely. Nervously Kagome did so, feeling apprehensive in the scolding she knew she was going to get. Setting his pen down, Mr. Tanaka turned to face her with his full attention. "Kagome, is everything alright?" he asked with warmth and concern. "You've been really sick and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Just how far had her grandfather's stories gone? Sheepishly, Kagome nodded with a half-hearted smile. "Yeah! Of course! I'm healthy as a horse." he explained, patting her chest as emphasis. "No symptoms in sight."

"I'm glad to hear it." he said with genuine relief before a wry grin twisted his lips. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about your classwork. I'll be frank, Kagome your grades are slipping and apparently math isn't the only subject that's suffering."

"Oh. Right." Kagome acknowledged, her shoulders sinking, not liking the direction of the conversation in the least bit.

"By the skin of your teeth you'll advance to your sophomore year but the other teachers and I are concerned that you're not totally prepared to start the new year. " he explained.

"Oh."

"I know you're a good student and I know you can do good work when you apply yourself. The other teachers and I agree on that which is why I'm submitting a recommendation for a scholarship to Shiro Academy's summer program."

"Summer school?" she repeated her sense of foreboding doubling. Kagome seriously needed a break, wasn't saving the world cause enough for a vacation? Not even a week had passed since she helped destroy one of the greatest evils imaginable and rather than live a happily-ever-after, she was slapped with an all expense paid trip to summer school.

"It's a great opportunity to learn and grow. It's not summer school in the traditional sense, rather, it's a program that will help prepare you to get an edge over your peers in the new school year. Usually the academy is reserved for the region's best and brightest but, I'm confident that you'll do just fine."

"Uh, thanks Mr. Tanaka." she expressed with false cheer. Seriously, no matter which way you dressed it, prestige or no– it was still summer school.

"Your guidance counselor will call your family and let them know of our recommendation."

"Yes Mr. Tanaka." she mumbled sulkily.

"Cheer up." he chuckled, "Shiro is a great program. Some of your peers here are enrolled to go to. It'll be great."

Kagome could hardly ascribe the term 'great' to a summer wasted. So much for daily beach days and long vacations. "Thanks." she sighed moving to stand. "I'll let my mom know." After a respectful bow, Kagome left the classroom, dragging her feet to the front of the building only to find a familiar person waiting for her.

"What's eatin' you?" asked Shippo where he reclined against the concrete stairs.

"Shippo?" she asked, cocking her head to the side to eye him curiously. "How long were you waiting here?"

"Not long." he answered reaching beside him to procure a bag of chips from an actual duffle bag. "Catch."

Fumbling, Kagome caught the bag saw the brand and snorted a laugh. It was the exact same flavor that she used to bring him when she went back in time. "Of course you'd have these." she chuckled fondly.

"Some things just stand the test of time." he grinned as he stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Kirara who'd been resting atop his head, bounced onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be talking to me." Kagome reminded gently after lovingly scratching behind Kirara's ear.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." he offered with a sly smile of mischief. The sight of it warmed Kagome's heart and she affectionately bumped her shoulder into his, grateful for his friendship. "You still didn't answer my question." he reminded as they strolled away from the school.

A resigned sigh sounded at her lips. "My math teacher, or– all my teachers apparently want me to go to summer school."

"Yeesh." he grimaced. "Really? That's no fun."

"My grades are slipping and they're afraid it might affect my grades next year." she explained as they walked away from her school.

"In that case I think you should do it." he encouraged without missing a beat. "I mean, what's the worse that could happen? You getting smart?"

"I'm already smart." she huffed. "I just haven't been here to study properly."

"Then if you're already smart this should be no big deal." he countered, pinning her argument with sound logic. "Just do the program and breeze through it."

"I guess..."

"That's not convincing."

"I mean–I just... I really needed a break."

"It's sounds like what you need is some motivation." he observed with a troublesome smirk.

"What?"

To her horror, Shippo's phone appeared in his hand and by the time she had the mind to stop him, a number was dialed and the call was answered.

"Hey Big-Bro."

"Oh no..." Kagome groaned, her limbs numbing with trepidation. If Sesshomaru found out about her grades it could risk their deal as a whole. She'd never get the information she wanted!

"So I'm with Kagome–"

"Shippo shut up!" she groaned, as she reached for the phone, the bag of chips falling from her hands forgotten.

The nimble kitsune deftly caught the plummeting snack and with a palm over the receiver and an elbow to hold her at bay, he grinned mischievously. "Turnabout is fair play Kagome." he taunted, drawing attention to their reversed roles. Kagome fumed at his behavior. Certainly this wasn't anything that _she_ taught him.

"Yeah I get it." he continued, answering some inquiry of Sesshomaru. "But it's kind of pointless now ya'know? ...Yeah sure. Anyway, I called because your little miko–"

"Shippo I'll do it!" she snapped in a huff. "Geez. It's not that big of a deal."

"What really? Awesome!" he exclaimed, revealing gums and fangs in a victorious grin. "What? No it's nothing. Apparently Kagome's so smart that she got accepted into some prestigious summer program" At Kagome's breath of relief, Shippo gave her an encouraging wink. So Sesshomaru wouldn't find out about her grades after all. That was a huge relief.

"Uh–yeah, Shiro Academy. How'd you know?"

Sesshomaru knew? At the very notion of his insight into her grades and acceptance, Kagome went still. How _did_ Sesshomaru know?

"Right, right. Sorry for asking. Anyway she's going–right... Man, nothing surprises you does it?" he asked flatly. Suddenly the fur at his tail bristled with tension. "Sorry, sorry– uh...sure. Wait–all of it? Seriously?" a sigh heaved from his lips as an unseen weight crushed his shoulders. "Fine. I'll finish it and get it to you tonight. Okay. Bye."

With a click Shippo hung up the phone his expression discouraged and grim.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"That guy...he's always moves ahead of everyone." Shippo sighed. "He already knew about the offer and he expected you to take it."

"How?"

"Don't ask me." he shrugged. "He's the same mystery that you knew from the past."

"So why are you so put out?"

"Because now I've gotta go finish up a mountain of work before the night is up." grumbled. "That guy..."

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to use him to blackmail me." she reproved. "That wasn't nice."

"What? Using him to help you get smarter?" he asked with easy amusement. "Excuse me but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Friends don't let friends stay stupid." Warmed by his sentiment, Kagome bumped his shoulder with hers before continuing her walk home. Shippo fell into step beside her. "How was your day besides the summer school thing?" he asked, returning the discarded bag of chips to her.

"Typical." she shrugged. "Though, now I'm the talk of the school after everyone saw you drop me off. They think I'm some kind of delinquent dating an older guy who rides a motorcycle."

At that, Shippo snickered. "That's funny. You're quite the catch, too bad Sesshomaru already claimed you. If he didn't, I'd be tempted to snatch you up."

"Shippo." Kagome chided with a crinkled nose. "That's just weird."

Thinking on it, he tapped a clawed finger to his lips. "I guess you're right. Usually us youkai are the ones to see you humans grow up, not the other way around. But it's not like it's unheard of, age difference will always be a thing. I mean there once was the great dog youkai who got with a human girl. They had a kid, but, you wouldn't have known em'. It happened a long time ago, like hundreds of years ago. Guy by the name Inuyasha?"

"Haha." Kagome said flatly. Shippo merely grinned knowingly.

"Anyway you're in luck, this handsome fox is already spoken for. Besides, crossing Big-Bro to get you is suicide. "

Taking interest, Kagome faced him with excitement. "Wait you like someone?" she asked inquisitively. "Do I know her?"

"Uh, nah." he answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Can I meet her?"

A look of consternation contorted his face and Shippo's attention looked heavenward. "Uh, eventually I guess, she's uh–traveling at the moment."

"What's with that look?"

"Well, it's uh– complicated."

"More secrets. That's it, isn't it?"

"H-hey wait, it's not a secret." he corrected. "It's, well..."

"Complicated?" Kagome offered, her frustration sobering. A soft blush tinged his cheeks and with a soft nod he signaled his agreement. Whoever this girl was had Shippo tied up in knots.

A sigh heaved his shoulders. "Yeah. Really complicated."

"And you can't tell me?"

"I–no." he answered. "I would, but it's kind of a thing. Big-bro is involved and–"

"Sesshomaru's involved with this girl?" Kagome asked leaning closer to view the expression that his bangs tried to hide.

"Yeah, but not like that–uh...it's just complicated." he answered softly.

An awkward silence enveloped them and Kagome could practically see Shippo's mental struggle to keep quiet. While she was immensely curious, Kagome got the sense that if he told her the whole thing that it'd really piss Sesshomaru off. There couldn't be any other reason as to why Shippo _wouldn't_ trust her with the truth of the matter.

"Well, do you have a story you could tell about it?" she asked lightly, remembering the hand drawn story of cats and dogs he'd made for Kaede when she and Inuyasha were fighting. Judging by the fond warmth brightening Shippo's cheeks, he remembered it as well.

"You sure?. It's kinda long."

"Why not? It's about this girl right?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Well then let's hear it!" she encouraged.

"Okay. Hold on let me think..." Shippo went quiet in thought as he gathered his words. Then, with eyes sparkling with success, he looked to her with excitement. "So there once was this awesome hero and a beautiful princess. They went on an adventure together to find a magic scepter. It took them like, forever, but they found it.'

"The scepter was real special and made the princess into a queen. Her crowning ceremony was really something and she was the talk of the kingdom. Like no one expected it, but when it happened everyone agreed that it was a good thing. After the ceremony there the whole kingdom was happy and all was well for over a hundred years. The queen had a powerful dog and it became the hero's best friend. Together they protected the lands and the queen's rule. Both the hero and the dog loved the queen and did just about anything for her.'

Shippo paused, his tone and expression sobering. After a foreboding swallow, he continued, his countenance less animated "Unfortunately there's no such thing as happily ever after. As time went on, the hero realized that the scepter was making the queen very sick." The light in his eyes dimmed as he spoke. "It was like a frog in a pot warming to boil, we didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Her illness just tainted everything about her... her mind was slipping and by the time we realized she was off, there was nothing we could do to stop it."

Realizing that he was deviating from his story, Shippo blinked rapidly, his attention refocusing. "Well, the kingdom suffered but the dog was still loyal despite the queen's sickness. Eventually, out of the damaged queen, a savage monster was born. On the same night the monster formed it murdered the queen. The kingdom went into a panic, no one knew what to do. It was a real mess. When the queen died, so did the monster."

A heavy sigh passed through Shippo's lips and he paused briefly, his fingers moving to thread themselves within his bangs. 'The dog...it went mad. The hero tried to calm it, but nothing worked. Understandably, it could only see red. With the monster dead, the dog didn't know where to stick the blame for the queen's death. In it's confusion it didn't blame the scepter or the sickness– the things that really caused this mess. Instead, the dog turned its wrath to the air and attacked it wildly, chasing the wind in a meaningless effort for revenge."

"For a long time the hero blamed himself. I mean, if he hadn't helped the queen find the scepter in the first place, none of this would've happened." he declared, his tone wavering with a swell of regret. The hands at his side balled into fists and his pace slowed to a stop.

"Shippo..." Kagome breathed.

"Whatever. It's okay." he informed falsely, wiping his eyes with his thumb. "An old sage gave the hero some advice and with it, the hero stopped blaming himself... most of the time. So the dog wants revenge, the queen's gone, a seer gave a prophecy that it'd all work out, the sage offered some more wisdom and the hero was left to protect the treasures of the kingdom." Shippo finished hastily, taking a rattled breath in search of composure. "And that's the story of my girl."

Not knowing what to say, Kagome stepped forward and simply hugged him. At first Shippo proved tense, resistant against comfort, However after a minute, his tension melted and he returned the embrace. "Thanks Kagome."

"It's not over yet, is it?"

"Is anything ever really over?" he questioned, his tone tired. In that moment Kagome saw of the centuries of wisdom behind Shippo's weighted emerald gaze. "Human problems take decades to fix, youkai problems? Centuries."

"I...I don't get all of it, but I can get that you're the hero."

A heavy chuckle sounded in his chest. "I'm always the hero Kagome.I thought you knew that by now?"

"I'm sorry Shippo. I don't know where I fit into all of that, but I'm sorry that all this happened to you."

"Thanks Kagome." he breathed, holding her tightly, resting his chin atop her crown briefly. "Come on, let's get you home."

They walked the rest of the way to her home in silence, allowing Kagome to process his account. Kagome couldn't figure out if this was something that would happen in the future or something that already happened in the past. Trying to decipher the who's and what's of it all was even more confusing. As the hero's companion, the dog would most definitely be Sesshomaru, but then who was the queen? Was she Shippo's lover? What of the monster that the queen made? All of it proved nonsensical and Kagome got the sense that Shippo had spoken such a twisted riddle purposefully to respect Sesshomaru's wishes to keep her in the dark about his past.

After waving the kitsune off, Kagome climbed the stairs that led to her home with Kirara in tow. The fire cat simply refused to leave her side. Mercifully, she had the house to herself and after nabbing some much needed mochi from the freezer, Kagome collapsed atop her bed to stare unseeingly at the ceiling wondering why things couldn't be simple. Sifting through her backpack, Kagome retrieved her homework and set herself to studying. At the very least if she aced her quiz, she could get some insight onto what everyone was so hush hush about.


	8. Chapter 8: Tip of the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

The long awaited interrogation chapter... :-D

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 8: Tip of the Iceberg

Never before had Kagome studied so hard for a test. Study periods were filled with tedious review and her evenings marked by mock quizzes and detailed note taking. By the end of the week, Kagome felt qualified to write a history book herself. With great relief, quiz day came and went and in the week following, Kagome received the fruit of her labor.

"Ha!" she boasted triumphantly, waving her graded paper in front of Sesshomaru where he sat beside her on the park bench. After weeks of silence he finally reached out to her via an email and arranged a time to meet up. How he got her email was just another mystery among mysteries. "I got an A, so now you have to spill the beans."

Sesshomaru paused the consumption of his vanilla cone– an extremely, abnormal sight if Kagome ever saw one– to take the paper in hand and review her work. "Your grammar is in need of improvement." he critiqued as he swiftly skimmed the sheet. "With that said, you did indeed pass."

Reclaiming her paper, Kagome tucked it back into her backpack and focused on her own cone of ice cream. Sesshomaru reclined against the bench, propping the elbow closest to her atop it. It was then Kagome noticed something most would overlook. "Your arm, it grew back." she observed in wonder, resisting the urge to poke it.

"Hn." he agreed, flexing his clawed fingers for show.

Another question troubled her as she glanced around looking to the inquiring glances of beach goers. "How're you able to walk around stripes out?" she asked. The rolled up white collared shirt and light khaki slacks proved to act as a blank canvas for the bright markings adorning his cheeks and arms. "Aren't you afraid people will figure out what you are?"

Looking to her coolly from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru answered her question with questions of his own. "Who is looking for me? Who would know what I am?"

"Yeah but, you just look so different." she noted, lifting her hand to fiddle with his pointed ear before pausing, thinking better of it. Inuyasha was cuddly, Sesshomaru well...Kagome remembered his penchant for violence and the countless times he tried to kill his brother, herself and others. Her friends were right, Sesshomaru was a jerk.

The daiyoukai noted her hesitation but said nothing of it. "In a time where tattoos are accepted, hair is dyed unnatural colors, and cosmetic surgery is prevalent, my appearance lends onlookers to think me eccentric." he explained.

"Is that what they call it?" she muttered under her breath, eying the very out of place fur that was bunched atop the bench at his side. In all truths, Sesshomaru was vastly different than Inuyasha. How many times had she shoved a hat atop the hanyou's head to hide his ears? At the time, Inuyasha just went with it sensing her need for him to blend in. If Sesshomaru's attitude was any indicator, Kagome couldn't picture him being one to accommodate such whims.

"Anyway, I need answers. Lot's of them."

"What is it that you desire to know?" he asked evenly.

What to ask...there was so much! What happened between them, Shippo's supposed girlfriend– suddenly one question rose to the top above the others with urgency.

"Who's this Inuichi guy? He said you were his dad."

A look of amusement lightened his countenance as he turned to face her. "Do you fear me to be his sire?"

"No, I just...A-am I...Is he my...Did we?" Kagome didn't have the composure to finish the thought, hoping Sesshomaru was smart enough to fill in the blanks.

"Kagome are you a child?" he taunted, clearly baiting her. "Can you not use your words?"

Pouting, Kagome crossed her arms. "Is he my son or not?" she huffed.

Gently, his cheek inclined in her direction giving her full view of his refined face. Behind the mask of indifference, amusement glittered within the depths of his gold gaze. "And if he was, would this upset you?"

"Is he?" she pushed, not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Perhaps he is the child of another." Sesshomaru mused, averting his attention to the sea.

"He called you 'dad'." she refuted.

"Doesn't the kitsune call me big brother?" he countered. "Is he my kin?"

"Oh come on! He has 'Inu' in his name!" Kagome retorted.

"Could he be the offspring of my brother?" he questioned evenly, looking to the water again.

"You're lying." Kagome accused, her hands fisting atop her knees. "He called you dad."

"Is there no possibility that I raised him when he was a babe when his true father proved absent?"

Kagome never considered that possibility. Did Inuyasha have a child with someone else? The idea of it put a lingering ache in her heart that she had no desire to dwell on. "Is that what happened?"

With a grunt of dismissal, Sesshomaru answered her. "The point I'm making is that while you are making assumptions, the reality is this: you are completely unknowledgable concerning the truth and are coming to conclusions unsupported by facts."

"Well that's why I'm here! You promised to tell me what the deal is between you and me. What happened?"

Thoughtfully, fanged teeth nibbled on the rim of a crisp golden cone. "I promised no such thing." he stated after some time.

"What? No way!" Kagome protested, leaning to lightly hit his arm with the back of her hand. "You said–"

Catching her wrist in his hand, Sesshomaru held her firm. "I said I would give you a lesson of our past." he clarified holding her gaze purposefully. "Here is your first lesson." he began, absently prodding her palm with his clawed thumb. "You will return to the Feudal era and you _will_ reunite with Inuyasha."

New hope rose in her chest. Inuyasha...she would see him again. With that knowledge, more questions arose. Was Inuichi the product of their union? However if that were true, then there wouldn't be any way for their child to live into the present. Inuyasha being a hanyou fell victim to mortality, how much more so a boy three quarters human?

Leaning forward, Kagome waited for him to continue, but nothing came. "What happens next?" she asked, hungry for the details. His attention was loosely on her hand that now interlocked with his. Startled that she hadn't noticed the touch until now, Kagome attempted to pull her hand free but encountered a problem.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let go.

Looking to him, Kagome's cheeks flushed. Though his expression was as apathetic as ever, there was a determination and possessiveness lurking within his eyes that wasn't too far off from a dog fighting to keep his chew toy. Averting her gaze, Kagome wasn't sure how to counter his behavior. Nothing in her wanted to engage him and in fact wanted the opposite. Despite being outside and the ocean breeze misting her cheeks, now more than ever, Kagome needed air.

Clawed fingers loosened, and Sesshomaru dropped their hands, his attention moving to the rising tide. "For each test you pass, I will reveal a morsel of knowledge from our general past." he announced. "For each semester completed, I will reveal more sensitive knowledge, knowledge that speaks to the nature of our relationship directly. The weight of these revelations will directly correlate with your academic performance. The higher your grade, the more informing I will be."

"That's not fair!" Kagome protested with frustration.

"Do you doubt your ability to learn?" he questioned, his attention moving to the cloudless noon sky.

"No, but I want to know now. Your plan could take years to finish!"

"Hn." he agreed, his eyes fluttering shut as a sea swept breeze brushed across his cheeks. Where Inuyasha held an appealing ruggedness about him, Sesshomaru's appeal was completely different. Despite his feminine attributes, the silver-haired immortal utterly oozed confidence and masculine strength.

It was a warring juxtaposition but somehow Sesshomaru managed to weave both traits together into a refined, elegant tapestry that was himself. Focusing her attention once more, Kagome found him returning her inquiring gaze with a gentle appreciative one of his own. His fingers closest to her shoulder twitched moments before he stood, taking several steps to clench the beach railing.

"I must go." he announced, keeping his back to her.

"Wait– you can't just do a hit and run! You haven't told me anything! That's not fair." Unsurprisingly, Sesshomaru fell back into his habit of silence, an increasingly unhelpful trait as Kagome really needed him to talk. "Sesshomaru–"

"I heard you." he clarified, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, his countenance softening. With the barest hints of a sigh, Sesshomaru moved to stand in front of her offering her his hand. For the sake of politeness, Kagome took his offer and stood. To her chagrin, he didn't let her hand go.

"Kagome," He began, his tone gentle and warm. "When two clocks are hung on a wall together, eventually their pendulums will sync regardless of their original motion."

"I don't get it." she admitted. Absently his hand lifted, moving to tease her hair but catching himself he paused. Kagome recognized his movement for what it was because she herself had experienced such things. She understood what it meant to love someone whose heart belonged to another and in that moment, Kagome saw herself within Sesshomaru's longing as she too once longed for Inuyasha in the same way.

"I'm sorry." she offered in sympathy. "I just don't...feel that way, about you."

"I understand." he acknowledged and while she believed that he understood this intellectually, Kagome sensed that his heart didn't quite agree.

"The clocks," he continued. "It was their vibrations that caused them to attune to each other and sync."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"When it was your desire to slay Naraku, those desires influenced others to follow and those desires were fulfilled. When it was your desire to show kindness and love to this Sesshomaru, those desires influenced this Sesshomaru to do the unthinkable: to love and desire a human companion."

"What are you saying?" she asked, still unsure of what he was getting at.

Gently his fingers found her chin to lift her face to his. "Those whose very presence can alter the outcome of history must take great caution when tampering with the effects of time. For this reason, this Sesshomaru withholds knowledge from you as a means to preserve the future we will one day share."

"I didn't mean to do those things." At her answer, his expression softened even further. It was an odd sight because until then, Kagome wasn't aware Sesshomaru, Mr. 'I'll Kill You', was capable of such warmth. Yet here he was, exercising great patience and doing so in stride.

"Kagome, you wield immense power in great ignorance. One day your desire to unite with Inuyasha will bend the fabric of space and time itself will submit to your desires simply because you wished it to do so."

Stunned by his admission, Kagome quieted, taking it in before finding the words to respond. "I never thought of it like that." she murmured.

"There are those who envy the gift you possess and have lost their lives to obtain it." he admitted, there was an air of remorse in his tone but Kagome couldn't make sense of it. "The Shikon Jewel was merely the beginning of your power." the latter was spoken with a lilt of pride and a lifting of somberness

Sensing his approval, a sly grin brightened her cheeks. "Is that why you have a thing for me? Because I'm a powerful time traveller?" she jested, poking his chest.

While her question was lighthearted and mirthful, Sesshomaru's answer was anything but. "Kagome, I love you for this and far more." he admitted truthfully. Unprepared for his unabashed honesty, Kagome was at a loss as to how to respond. Even Inuyasha wasn't as candid with his affection toward her, choosing to express his care through action instead of word. Yet in the short span since she became aware of his existence in the future, Sesshomaru had proven to show both.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, clutching the heaviness at her chest. "Why would you tell me that? You never show emotion. Why now? Why that?"

"What you take for emotion is merely fact." he informed clinically. "You experienced this truth when you returned to this time. I do not tell you this for your benefit, but merely to take responsibility for the truth I carelessly revealed at the well. Stating my love for you is simply giving explanation for that truth. Nothing more."

Leave it to Sesshomaru to nix any sense of warmth and fuzzy feelings from a declaration of love. At the thought of it, a soft chuckle sounded in her throat. "You're impossible." she said, struggling to sober her amusement.

His gaze sharpened and his lips turned to frown. "You dare mock the affections of this Sesshomaru?"

"What? No!" she grinned. "It's just, normally when people say the love someone it's all warm and fuzzy, not factual and serious."

Disregarding her with a grunt he moved past her to leave, the surplus of his pelt purposefully bowling into her as he did so. It pushed against her head and chest attempting to knock her over. Kagome pushed back, struggling against its weight. It swelled against her efforts and for a breath in time Kagome found herself absurdly battling his elongated mokomoko that somehow managed to keep itself entangled with her even as he walked away. By the time the last of it slithered off of her, her hair was riddled with static, her clothes rumpled and unkempt.

"Jerk!" she called after him, but her insult went ignored. Kagome watched his back as he weaved through the crowd, before a sigh passed through her lips. Looking to the railing, Kagome's frustration simmered. Where Sesshomaru's hands had been, the iron now held a metal cast of his fingers. Moving to lightly trace the imprints, Kagome couldn't help but feel shaken at the sight of them. In that moment, she got the sense that while his declaration was spoken impersonally, the truth of it it wasn't impersonal at all.


	9. Chapter 9: Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

A little fluff and feels.

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 9: Fun and Games

The last week of the school year arrived with a fizzle rather than a bang. While Kagome was glad she'd no longer be a freshman, she still had three years to slough through and worse, because of her slipping grades she found herself slated with a full scholarship to some fancy pants summer school. Worse, Sesshomaru arrogantly decided to leverage the juicy bits of their supposed past for good grades for reasons beyond her. It'd be years before she figured everything out, but Kagome wanted to know things now!

"It's not fair!" Kagome protested, slamming a foam hammer atop a misfortunate plastic mole that was forced from its hole in the flashy arcade game. "I'm completely being blackmailed." another mole popped its head up and Kagome could only see the image of a white inu-youkai. "Stupid! Secretive! Dog!" each point was accompanied by a hard whack to the grinning moles below her. Kagome wasn't sure what frustrated her more, Sesshomaru's secrecy or her inability to do anything about it.

"Kagome you shouldn't be with anyone who tries to manipulate you, even if he's doing it with 'good intentions'." Yuka advised from the side of the game as she sipped her milkshake.

"Yeah, what if his intentions stop being good? What if this is a test?" Eri agreed. "You've heard the stories of older guys thinking they can manipulate young girls like us because they think we're stupid."

"Yeah, remember that junior girl Kaori in homeroom 1D? She got together with some college kid and ended up dropping out." Yuka warned. "Kagome this guy is bad news. Don't fall for his tricks."

"Thanks guys." Kagome said, truly appreciative of her friends concerns. Unfortunately, they had no clue what she was up against. To that point, neither did Kagome.

Eri stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "No one says you have to stick around him Kagome. Just because his brother's away doesn't mean you have to visit him because they're family."

"Yeah she's got a point!" Yuka agreed with an air of mischief. "What you need is to fix your focus..." she said, looking around the busy arcade. "Perfect." she grinned. "Oh Hojo!" she called musically.

Kagome flinched in panic, remembering the countless times she'd snubbed her classmate. Turning like a door without oil, Kagome faced the blinding grin of Hojo as he approached. "Kagome! I didn't know you were here!" he greeted, taking her hands in his. "How are you feeling? Have your illness resolved themselves?"

"Oh, I'm fine Hojo." she explained sheepishly. "All better now."

"Bye Kagome!" waved Eri and Yuka as they innocently retreated from her to exit the arcade.

A weak, "Hey wait..." caught in her throat which was promptly masked by a series of light coughs. Hojo looked to her, his hand going to her shoulder.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked, his brow labored with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine." she answered with a forced grin.

"That's good." he breathed in relief. "I heard you got into Shiro's summer program. This is your first time right?"

"Uh yeah." she answered, with a strained grin upholding her quivering cheeks. "I-uh- got a scholarship–"

"Scholarship?" he echoed, his face brightening. "Wow Kagome, that program is tough enough to get into, but they gave you a scholarship? That's awesome."

"Yeah, well, you know." she laughed. "I needed to make up for all of my absences so...study hard and all that."

"I've been going every year since middle school. Maybe we could study together? Shiro's program can be pretty tough but if we work together I know we'll succeed."

Hojo's plan actually was a good one. With true sincerity, Kagome nodded her head. "That sounds like a great idea Hojo. Let's do that."

With no feudal era to demand her attention, Kagome was finally allowed a taste of normalcy in a meaningless date at an average arcade, with a normal guy. It was different but Kagome had to admit, it was nice. Considering the hectic whirlwind of events and confusion with Sesshomaru, a dose of normal was just what she needed.

Unfortunately, nothing lasted forever and to her dismay that normalcy took a turn for the abnormal. She first noticed it when the race car game Hojo was playing on fritzed out in the worst way. In a freak accident, the surge protector overloaded and the game shorted out with a fiery poof. Backing away from the smoking unit, Hojo led her away from the growing crowd of employees and technicians.

"Sorry Kagome." Hojo amended, his arm gently around her shoulders as they walked with the promise, "I'll win you tickets elsewhere."

The second abnormality came at the skee ball game. As dumb luck would have it when Hojo played, the ball he rolled took a turn for the freakish and bounced off of the lip of the hole to strike him squarely in the forehead. "Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed, moving to inspect the red dimple on his skin. "Come on let's take a seat." she offered.

"Well this isn't very manly." he lamented as he accepted her help to make it to the arcade food court. "So much for being smooth Mr. Cool Guy."

"Don't worry about it." she mentioned giving him a half hearted smile. "Stay here, I'll go get some ice." Kagome didn't take more than three steps away when a passerby accidently tripped and spilled their oversized drink on Hojo's head. The offending girl apologized profusely, pointing to the broken strap on her footwear as the reason for the accident.

Once is chance, twice a coincidence, three times? That's a pattern. Scanning the food court for potential suspects, Kagome spotted her bushy haired target sitting atop a stool wearing sunglasses with a drink in hand. With her hands balled at her side, Kagome marched to face the boldfaced kitsune.

"This is your doing isn't it?" she accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shippo claimed nonchalantly. "I'm just here minding my own business, drinking my drink and checking out the chicks."

"Liar."

"Prove it." he challenged, with a mischievous grin.

Knowing she couldn't, Kagome settled for a huff and crossed arms. "Shippo leave Hojo alone. He's a friend."

"So am I." he reasoned. "And friends don't let friends date creeps."

"Hojo's not a creep."

"Inuyasha I could get. Sesshomaru? That one's a stretch. This guy? That's like going from a super deluxe buffet to plain ol' steel cut oatmeal."

"If anyone's oatmeal, it's Sesshomaru." she countered."Besides like I said, we're just friends!"

"Don't let him hear you say that." Shippo advised. "What're you doing with him anyway?"

"Enjoying a normal day, at a normal arcade being...normal." she explained flatly.

"Slays Naraku, falls in love with youkai, is best friends with the best kitsune on this side of the planet and decides to take up the most boring love interest humanity could offer."

"Oh hush." she quipped. "What would you know?"

At that, Shippo merely lowered his shades to glance at her knowingly above the rim. Realizing that he knew infinitely more about her future love life only served to fuel her upset. Seeing her fluster, Shippo laughed.

"Calm down Kagome." he encouraged, hopping off his seat reaching inside his duffle bag to take out a towel. "C'mon." he said moving to where Hojo attempted to pat himself dry with flimsy diner napkins. Unceremoniously, Shippo dropped the towel on top of Hojo's head before rounding his chair to face the boy fully.

"Who're you?" he asked pointedly, looking down to the soda stained boy. "And what do you want with Kagome?"

Startled, Hojo lifted his chin to eye Shippo. In his youth, Shippo's claims at bravery and manhood were adorable given his small size. Now? The confidence that had sprouted in his youth had grown deep roots, strengthened by height, power, and wit. Apparently someone had taken some notes in the class of intimidation a la Sesshomaru. Shippo was a laughing matter no more.

"Oh, I heard about you." Hojo said taking the towel to dry his hair. "You're Kagome's cousin right?"

Shippo met her gaze with a raised brow before his lips curled in a mischievous grin. "Sure, I'm her 'cousin'. Who're you?"

"Hojo." he greeted standing to bow to his senior. "Nice to meet you. I am a classmate of Kagome's. We're going to the same summer program."

"Shiro Academy?" Shippo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Y-yeah." he answered nervously. Shippo's callous demeanor certainly wasn't making anything easy for the boy.

"Hojo and I are study partners." She filled in, taking a step closer to her peer. "I need his help to get my grades back in shape."

"Is that so?" he asked, looking to Hojo and clearly not thrilled with the idea.

It was Kagome who answered him. "Yeah, it is."

Eyeing her resolve, Shippo decidedly backed off for her benefit. "I won't tell big bro." he mentioned offhandedly looking off into the neon arcade if only to diffuse the conflict. "Just don't let him catch you, I don't think he'll be too fond about 'study' partners."

Feeling the situation de-escalate, Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she held. "Thanks Shippo."

Sucking his teeth he shrugged. "Kagome you want me to walk you home... or are you staying here?" the latter part was tacked on for formalities and it was clear that Shippo rathered she go with him. However his wish was a fair compromise. He'd get her away from Hojo for the time being, and she'd get to hang out with Hojo unchallenged in the future.

"That's fine, will you be alright Hojo?"

"Yeah, I better go home anyway to clean up. " he fixed her with a sheepish smile. "Guess I'm the one bailing out of our dates now huh?" Kagome laughed and Shippo rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Let's catch up later ok?" he finished.

Smiling warmly, Kagome answered, "I'd like that." A grumble of disgust sounded under Shippo's breath but she ignored it. "Bye Hojo!" she waved, following Shippo's lead from the arcade. Kirara met them outside choosing leap into Kagome's arms. Lovingly, Kagome scratched between the kitten's ears earning a soothing purr that reverberated against her chest.

"So why were you really at the arcade?" Kagome asked after they walked together for some time. "It's not like you to get all in a huff because some guy likes me."

"So what?" he asked flatly.

"I mean, when Koga was being super overbearing it didn't bother you." she reminded.

"Koga was an idiot but at least he was a man." Shippo recalled. "The kid couldn't even look me straight in the eye. Besides, whether you like it or not you're apart of the Inu-clan now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"You're apart of the family and the Inu's have claim over you, meaning all other guys are hands off."

"I never asked for that." she huffed, frustration building at Sesshomaru's pigheadedness.

"Uh yeah you did Kagome." Shippo interrupted looking to her as if she should know better. "Even before Sesshomaru was on the scene, you were Inuyasha's girl and he claimed you. Why do you think he got all pissy with Koga? Sure they were rivals but that wasn't all of it. Instinctually they both knew that Inuyasha laid claim on you and they fought over it."

"That's so stupid." she grumbled.

"Nobody said it was smart, it just what was and is. Be careful Kagome, Inuyasha had tolerance for rivals. Don't think Sesshomaru will be the same way. If things get too serious he might step in."

A grunt of frustration burst through her lips. "Ugh! This is so not fair!" she argued.

Looking to her with amusement, Shippo merely shrugged. "That's what you get for dating youkai, we're not humans you know. We play be different rules. Besides, on principal entertaining that weakling is just insulting." Kagome sensed the underlying offense in his words. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are warriors and real men. That guy? My kit self could've put a hurt on him."

"That's not a fair comparison–"

"You're right." he amended, pausing for effect. "Rin could've destroyed him."

"Now that's just wrong." she frowned. "He's not that bad!"

"Says you." he shrugged.

A quiet settled between them as Kagome ruminated on his claims. Was she truly apart of the Inu clan? How long had that been the case? It certainly shed some light on Inuyasha's insistence to protect her. Rather than respond in offense, Kagome felt her heart warm at the knowledge.

"I miss him." she admitted, her words as soft as the passing breeze.

Though her admission was quiet, Shippo heard her clearly. Resting a clawed hand atop her head, he pulled her to his side. "I know, but you'll get to see him again." he encouraged wistfully. By the weight of his tone, it occurred to her that Shippo missed Inuyasha too but unlike her, he'd never have the privilege of a reunion.

"What happened to him?" she asked softly.

"What happens doesn't matter, what matters are the memories you make." he chucked, his humor forlorn. "When you see him just be happy." Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha...Shippo had outlived all of them. In that moment, Kagome glimpsed the burden of grief he bore. All he had left were memories.

Wrapping an arm around him, Kagome gave him a side hug. Shippo snorted and mussed her hair. "Enough sappiness. You're here now and now that you are..." Suddenly the gaudy bead necklace she'd won at the arcade was torn from her neck, the flimsy clasp breaking with a tug.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, unprepared for the shove he gave to push her away. In a whir of blue fire three Shippos appeared, each holding a replica of her necklace.

Sticking his tongue out at her and pulling at his eye he taunted, "A dashing rogue youkai has stolen the jewel! Catch me if you can!" seconds before each clone bolted in a different direction.

"What're you–Hey! Get back here!"

Kirara lept from her arms to transform, catching onto Shippo's game. Stunned Kagome looked in each direction unsure of what she should do. Impatiently, Kirara growled and pawed at the ground before moving to headbutt Kagome's hip. It was clear Kirara wanted to play. Like sunshine breaking through the clouds, Shippo's antics caused the gloom of lovesickness to dissipate, replacing the hurt with happiness.

"I'll get you Shippo!" Kagome called leaping onto the cat's back. With a declarative roar, Kirara leapt into the sky to hunt down the trickster fox from dusk until moonrise. For the rest of the night, the memories and pains of Inuyasha troubled Kagome no more.


	10. Chapter 10: A Sore Winner

**Author's Note:**

Woot! Finals are oh'vha! Back to writing! ;-)

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 10: A Sore Winner

At long last Kagome's report card was finally in and a copy of it now rested in Sesshomaru's hand. The soft chatter of the upscale noodle cafe faded as she anticipatedly watched Sesshomaru as he reviewed her marks. Their waiter came and Kagome ordered her lunch, her face puzzling when Sesshomaru ordered nothing.

"What you're not going to eat?" she asked, sipping her cherry cola through the clear bendy straw.

"I do not require human food." he announced absently as he meticulously reviewed each line and comment.

A frown of confusion turned her lips and her brow lifted. "Didn't you eat ice cream the last time?"

Though slight, Sesshomaru's lip lifted into what could just barely qualify as a smile. "Even this Sesshomaru can learn a 'new trick'" he answered reminiscently. Somehow Kagome figured that that was the punchline to a joke that only he knew. Placing the report card down, he looked to her with a subtle warmth that softened his refined features.

"You have fulfilled your part...barely. With that said, I will now fulfill mine." he began as he leaned forward, placing his chin casually atop his wrist, looking to her with intent. "Your intellect is what captured my attention." he informed. There was a fondness to his expression that Kagome wasn't prepared for; it was as if she were staring into a shallow pond that in actuality held the depths of the ocean. "You were the first human who actually appeared intelligent to this Sesshomaru. In speaking with you, it was evident you were learned beyond your years and held more knowledge than most human or youkai." His attention strayed briefly as another thought passed behind his eyes. "At the time, I came to resent Inuyasha; I could see that your intelligence was wasted on my dim-witted half-brother."

"So what then?" Kagome urged. "Did the past me or, er- future me actually like you? How could-or did, we ever become a thing?"

Casually, Sesshomaru looked beyond the window beside them, his gaze distant yet warm. "You would have never used the term 'like'." he informed quietly. "It would have insulted the–" Sesshomaru paused, gathering his words. "fervor of emotion that you held towards this Sesshomaru."

Kagome tensed, her limbs going stiff. "You don't mean..." her cheeks paled at his amused glance. "But how?! I'd never l-l-lo-lo–" She couldn't get the word out. "I'd never feel that way towards you!"

The way he looked at her– arrogant and knowing- was both infuriating and sickening. It was as if he didn't believe a word of her protests and instead found them laughable. In fact, Kagome could see the sparkle of humor in shining in his golden eyes. He _was_ laughing at her. Considering that she was playing catch up to whatever relationship they had or–will have, Kagome felt trapped between now and a future that would one day claim her.

"I love Inuyasha!" she admitted boldly with earnest.

His attention strayed to the streets beyond the restaurant. "That you did." he agreed quietly.

"Then how did we–" she paused, motioning her pointer finger between them before shaking the idea from her head. "Are you sure you're not just making this all up?"

At her words, Sesshomaru's gaze turned sharp. "Be careful of your accusations woman. I have no reason to lie." he warned, his voice lowering.

"Alright, alright." she placated, dismissing his threat with a flippant wave of her hand. "Don't have a cow." The waiter arrived with her ramen and silence settled between them as Kagome ate. "No offense, you might be beautiful and all, but you're also a jerk." At the insult, Sesshomaru's brows knitted. "I'm just saying." she explained with a shrug. "You did a lot of crazy stuff in the feudal era. I don't see how anything could happen between us."

"You don't believe me?" he inquired with a raised brow.

"Well, no." Kagome admitted. "I mean, I wouldn't if you didn't show up and...er–" Kagome stalled, wanting to forget her abrupt, invasive introduction to the future Sesshomaru. "I don't–how? I mean–you're so...boring and violent and quiet and just...no." she reasoned. "You're not my type at all."

"Hn." he murmured, his attitude dismissive.

"I just don't get it." she repeated, placing her chopsticks down. "How did anything evolve between us?"

Quieting, Sesshomaru regarded her with a thoughtful expression before blinking slowly. "That is an explanation for another day."

"What? Oh come on!" she protested sitting up straight in her chair. "You can't do that!"

With a sniff of amusement, Sesshomaru lifted her report card in his hand. "If you so desire to glimpse what your future self knew of me, then you will complete your summer program with good marks."

"Wait–how _did_ you know about that?" she asked, her face contorting with a frown.

Briefly, Sesshomaru studied her shift in emotion but rather than match her upset with the stoniness he was known for, his expression softened. "As I said, I know many things."

"That's not fair Sesshomaru." Kagome huffed. "You're blackmailing me."

"Hn." he remarked indifferently.

The waiter arrived with the check, placing it between them. Sesshomaru beat her to it eyeing her poisonously the moment her mouth opened to protest. That was the Sesshomaru she knew, dangerous, deadly and...generous? The last one didn't fit but considering they were disagreeing over the bill, it was the truth. Sesshomaru was actually being generous.

Wordlessly he paid for her meal and stood, offering her an open palm. The movement appeared natural, as if it were their custom– but it was a custom that only he knew and one Kagome wasn't quite comfortable with. It felt in some ways as if he were attempting to woo her, but her heart didn't, wouldn't– _couldn't_ belong to him.

"I'm ok thank you." she announced, standing without help. As they walked to the door, Kagome nibbled on the edge of her thumb in thought. "I still don't get it. Somehow you made me fall in love with you. That's the only explanation." she mused. "I could never see myself falling for you on my own. You're just not my type."

Sesshomaru chivalrously opened the door for her allowing her to pass ahead of him. "Complete your summer program with excellent marks and I will reveal to you another glimpse of your future." he offered as he handed a valet his ticket.

"You're getting a kick out of all this aren't you?" she accused flatly. "You always did have a knack in taunting your opponents."

A sleek sports car painted in white rolled up to the restaurant. To her surprise, the valet placed the key in his palm. Sesshomaru cut her off before she could comment on his car. "Kagome," he started, stepping towards her, his tone like dusk. "Taunting denotes challenge, challenge denotes competition, and competition requires a victor. Kagome, I am the victor. I have won my prize yet time has denied me from taking claim even as said prize stands before me."

Mesmerized by the hypnotic rhythm of his timbre and words, the clawed hand that cradled her jaw went unchallenged. "I find no amusement in how time now taunts me with the shadow of what will one day be." Leaning forward to look her eye to eye, Sesshomaru held her surprised gaze with a hooded one of levity and importance. "To answer you more succinctly," His attention turned affectionately inspective as he committed her awed expression to memory. "-the answer Kagome, is no."

Then, Sesshomaru moved past her with long strides, entered his car, and left Kagome in a state of stupefied shock. The Sesshomaru from this time was not the Sesshomaru of the feudal era, and Kagome had little knowledge or wisdom in how to cope with this even as her cheek held the tingle of where his fingers had held her.


	11. Chapter 11: Cold Connections

**Author's Note:**

A

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 11: Cold Connections

At long last, summer finally was in full swing. However, rather than be like most of her peers who either were at the beach or the mall, Kagome found herself privileged to lug around a two-ton backpack filled with homework and textbooks. At her side, Hojo enthused about the day's lesson as they walked to her house to study per their routine.

" really broke down that scientific theory." he recalled. "I can't wait to try the experiment tomorrow in class. It should be fun!"

"Let's just hope it doesn't explode like Riku's attempt." she reminded lightheartedly.

Remembering their classmate who ended up with blue goo splattered across his shirt, they looked to each other briefly before breaking out into a fit of chuckles. It was a warm moment, made even warmer when Hojo's hand found hers. The movement felt completely natural, so much so that Kagome didn't think Hojo even realized what he'd done. Her suspicions of his ignorance were confirmed when his eyes suddenly widened and he retracted his hand.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean..." he apologized, struggling to make amends.

With a blush, Kagome sheepishly turned her cheek. "I-It's ok." she excused. Despite her reassurances, he looked incredibly uncomfortable, almost fearful. "Uh, what's wrong?" Kagome inquired as his nervous behavior became more prominent.

"Oh-uh... it's nothing." he excused lamely with a scratch to his cheek.

Unconvinced, Kagome's expression flattened. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

Nervously Hojo chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" Kagome simply answered him with a raised brow. "Right." he sighed, inwardly acknowledging his inability to tell a lie.

"What's wrong Hojo?" she pressed, her tone softening.

"It's nothing...it's just, your cousins can be real scary you know that?" he admitted nervously with a false laugh. "I don't want to cause any problems."

"Problems?" What're you talking about?" she asked, concern darkening her brow.

"Oh. It's really nothing big."

"You keep saying that." she noted pointedly. "What happened Hojo?"

"Uh, well."

"Come on you can tell me. Please?" she requested, innocently blinking her widened eyes in a manner that was sure to convince him. Unsurprisingly, it worked.

"Well, that night after we met at the arcade. This guy cornered me on my way home. He said he was your cousin and started asking all sorts of questions about who I was to you and threatened that he'd kill me if I tried to uh...to date...you."

Recognizing the threat of violence, Kagome put an annoyed finger to her temple. "What did he look like?" she asked flatly, already envisioning the likely suspect.

"Oh, long hair, amber eyes–"

"What color was his hair?"

"Uh, silver." Hojo answered. "He kind of looked like a girl. Is he really your cousin?"

"Family acquaintance." she grunted through clenched teeth. "Nevermind him." Kagome advised, moving to take his hand in hers as an act of defiance. Really she wasn't into Hojo like that, but if Sesshomaru thought he could bully guys away from her, he had another thing coming.

The two walked to her home where they decided to make good of the summer warmth and study outside. Within the hour of returning home, Kagome and Hojo found themselves sitting atop the steps of the Higurashi house doing homework. Hojo read from their math workbook, reciting a formula they needed to memorize and replicate. Between them was a freshly cut melon courtesy of her mother.

"So basically, we'll need to solve for 'x'." Hojo concluded lowering the book to pop a cube of the cooled fruit into his mouth.

Taking her notepad out, Kagome scribbled her answer before handing it to him to check. Focused, he looked over her work taking a red pen out to markup an error. "Right here, I think you should have carried the six and divided by four." he corrected.

Leaning towards him, Kagome noted her mistake. "Huh, you're right." she observed, taking her paper back to recheck her work. "Thanks Hojo."

"Don't mention it." he grinned. "It's what I'm here for right?"

Kagome met his smile with one of her own. A fondness passed between them that turned Hojo's cheeks pink. That warmth lasted for all of a minute when suddenly like the winds from an incoming storm, chilling energy blanketed the grounds of her home. Having sensed the powerful presence before, Kagome knew who the energy belonged to even though Hojo was completely unaware.

"Weird." he noted even as a shiver prickled his skin. "It's unusually cold for summer."

Nervously, Kagome laughed. "Yeah, it must be climate change." she excused through clenched teeth. First Sesshomaru tried to corner Hojo in an alley, now he was trying to pull this stunt?

"Maybe you're right." he nodded. "You want to go inside and finish up?"

"Yeah sure, let's do that." she agreed. After gathering their things, Hojo was the first to enter the house. As Kagome followed, she turned her cheek to find the culprit of the disturbance reclining nonchalantly against Inuyasha's tree. Sesshomaru paid her no mind and didn't retract the weight of his presence. When training pets, it was often encouraged to reward good behavior and ignore the bad.

Thinking along those lines, rather than engage him, with a huff and a frown Kagome marched into her home to finish her studies. If Sesshomaru thought he had a right to her time and attention, he'd grossly overestimated his importance to her. Hojo ended up staying for dinner to her mother's delight. Under normal circumstances, Kagome would've enjoyed the amiable moment between her family and friend.

However, Sesshomaru's energy continued to smother her home unbeknownst to all. Of course her grandfather and Sota sensed something was amiss, but no one save her really knew what the origins of their unease was. Evening approached and after saying his goodbyes Hojo left with promises of another study date. Mrs. Higurashi met her daughter on the steps to wave him off with a motherly grin on her cheeks. "He seems nice." she approved brightly. "A little bland, but nice."

"Oh no, you too?" Kagome asked with a mopey sigh. Her mother chuckled musically and hugged her daughter.

"If you're happy with him then I'm happy with him." she grinned, petting Kagome's hair lovingly.

"He's a whole lot better than Sesshomaru." Kagome admitted pointedly, knowing the person in question could hear her.

"I wouldn't say Hojo is as exciting as your other friend."

"Yeah but he's far less deadly." Kagome reasoned flippantly with arms crossed. "I can't tell you the number of times that jerk tried to hurt my friends and I."

At her admission, Mrs. Higurashi's countenance shifted to concern. "You never told me that Kagome. Did he ever hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" she scoffed. "Mom, he tried to kill me. It's just who he is." The energy around her shifted calling forth a wind in warning. Unfazed by his offense or the threat, Kagome charged forward in her insults. "He's completely heartless. I thought he changed, thought he'd grown a little bit of a heart, but I realized it was all a lie. Once a cold heartless monster, always a cold heartless monster."

"Oh my." breathed Mrs. Higurashi. "No...I think I like Hojo far better then."

"Yeah, me too." Kagome finished turning her back to step inside, shutting the chill and Sesshomaru out.

As evening progressed, Kagome found herself dressed for bed and her teeth brushed. Sesshomaru was still outside but Kagome refused to acknowledge him if only to prove a point. For him to just show up to interrupt her life was unacceptable and something she wouldn't tolerate. Threatening her to kill her friend? Even less so. If Sesshomaru felt so bold to threaten Hojo, who'd be next? Her friends? Her family? Herself? Even if she couldn't fight him, Kagome could stand up to him and denounce his inexcusable intention of violence. For that, Kagome had no apologies.

Satisfied with her handling of the misbehaving dog outside, Kagome snuggled beneath her covers with an encouraging sense of pride. Just as she started to drift off to sleep, the window behind her opened and Kagome was faced with the full chill of Sesshomaru's energy. Tense, Kagome listened as he moved within her room behind her back.

Like a sixth sense she felt his presence as he approached her bedside. For a breath in time, there was nothing but cold and silence. Concerns for her safety arrested what little peace she had as memories of his past violence served as a reminder for who he was. Then, Kagome felt as he leaned down, his lips moving to her cheek, his warm breath ghosting gently across her skin. Reverently, he placed a featherlight kiss against her cheek before whispering a soft "I love you." against her skin with such quiet that Kagome questioned if he'd said anything at all.

Kagome could hardly differentiate the fervent pounding of her heart to the steps Sesshomaru took as he left her room. As soon as her window snapped shut and the chill of his presence gone, Kagome bolted up and reached for her lamp. As she moved, her hand knocked into something cold and hard and with a yelp she recoiled. Navigating around the object, her fingers found the beaded chain to the lamp and yanked it. The room brightened and Kagome found a pint of ice cream sitting atop her nightstand with a spoon and napkin beside it.

At first, Kagome could only stare at the absurdity of Sesshomaru leaving a pint of ice cream for her. Was it poisoned? Why did he leave it? What did he want? Knowing that none of her questions would be answered, Kagome cautiously took the frozen confection in hand to inspect it further.

To her relief, her hands didn't melt off, nothing exploded and as far as she could tell, it was an ordinary pint of ice cream. The labeling was written in a foreign language, but what she could identify was the Italian flag printed beneath the nutritional facts. Curiously, Kagome opened the lid to find the contents pink with speckled bits of burgundy.

Taking the spoon in hand, Kagome hesitantly scooped a curl into her mouth. To her surprise and delight, what she assumed to be strawberry was in fact her favored azuki flavor. The ice cream was far richer, creamier, and refined than anything she'd ever tasted before. The contents of her confection were so rich that Kagome had to question what she'd been eating her whole life because when compared to this superior treat, it certainly wasn't ice cream.

Only the weight of guilt proved enough to sour the wondrous experience of the icy dessert. For hours Sesshomaru waited to give her a simple pint of ice cream and for hours she'd ignored him. Worse, she insulted his person and character. Granted he deserved such treatment for his decision to threaten Hojo, but Kagome sensed that rather than attack him they probably should've just hashed things out. It wasn't often that Kagome found herself in the wrong, but concerning this matter, Kagome knew she handled the whole Hojo situation poorly.

With a sigh of resignation, Kagome moved to nab her cell phone to text the only neutral party in all of this. If anything, Kagome needed advice and no one knew the inu-daiyoukai better than Shippo. Kagome resolved to get to the bottom of all of the confusion and come the weekend, she'd figure out why Sesshomaru would think a pint of ice cream would justify a death threat to her classmate.


	12. Chapter 12: Complicit

**Author's Note:**

Thar be trouble a brewin' in paradise.

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 12: Complicit

It was a perfect summer Saturday, one with blue skies and fluffy clouds. The sizzling concrete and asphalt of downtown did little to abate the suffocating city heat, however the milkshake Shippo offered her as she joined him in the WacDonald's booth certainly did.

"Thanks Shippo, I hope you weren't waiting long for me." she greeted as she sat down, nabbing a fry from his plate.

At the sight of her, his eyes lit up reminding her very much of the plucky young kit he once was. "Nah, it's no trouble." he assured. "I got a lot done and it's always nice to get away from Mr. Bossy Boots."

After a soft snort at Sesshomaru's monicker, Kagome leaned forward to glance at the colorful charts and graphs featured on Shippo's laptop. "What're you working on?" she asked politely before taking a sip of her shake.

"This and that." he shrugged as he closed his laptop. "I have a meeting with some corporate big wigs on behalf of the Great Dog Negotiator since he looks too...uh–"

"Eccentric?" Kagome offered, coining Sesshomaru's description of himself.

"Yeah, that one. No one would take him seriously in a meeting even if he talked circles around them. That's where I come in. With a bit of magic, I can be anyone the meeting needs me to be; a relatable down home country bumpkin, a greasy haired city slicker, a wise old geezer, a knockout busty babe, you name it. "

"That sounds like cheating." Kagome noted flatly.

"So harsh!" he protested. "If I happen to appear as the perfect spokesperson for these lemmings, how's that my fault?" Kagome merely shook her head; trickster he was in every sense. "Anyway, what did you want advice on?" Shippo asked as he leaned back against his seat with an arm propped atop the backrest.

"Sesshomaru threatened Hojo." Kagome informed solemnly, her gaze unfocused on the plastic table between them.

"Seriously? Well, I'm not surprised, you two have been getting close."

"Yeah, but we're just friends."

"Remember what I told you? Inu-clan and all that?" Shippo reminded, tapping his temple. "You shouldn't be that surprised. I mean, I wouldn't think Big-bro would actually do it, but it's not like being territorial is outside his wheelhouse."

"Well it's not right." she huffed. "To make things worse, he gave me ice cream."

"How's that worse? I thought you liked ice cream." he questioned, with an amused half-smile.

"Well not from the guy who's trying to kill my friends!"

"Ah, yeah, that would be a problem." he agreed with a sigh . "Did you talk to him about any of this?"

"Well, uh...no." she admitted sheepishly. "I kind of went on a whole passive aggressive rant and might have insulted him. Kind of like last time except this time I meant it."

"So you're afraid that he'll chew you out for it." Shippo surmised.

"Sort of..." she agreed halfheartedly, remembering his affection the night before. A kiss goodnight and gifts of ice cream weren't acts of anger. With that said, Kagome had thrown around some pretty mean words in his direction. "But you saw the mountainside!" she reminded him, thinking of the incident herself. "He completely destroyed it! I wasn't even serious back then. Wouldn't he be more pissed now that I actually meant what I said?"

With a sigh, Shippo shook his head. "Kagome you're really silly sometimes you know that?" he asked as he dug into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. After dialing a number, Shippo held the device to his ear, looking to her as he did so. "Hey Big-bro, I've got someone here who wants to say hello."

Kagome's expression soured at the idea of talking to Sesshomaru. Smirking, Shippo wagged the phone in front of her. "Don't tell me you're scared of the big bad wolf?" he taunted.

Pouting at the insinuation of fear, Kagome took the phone with a huff, holding it to her ear. "H-Hey Sesshomaru." she greeted.

"Kagome." he acknowledged succinctly.

"Um...thanks for the ice cream–"

"Gelato." he corrected.

"We were in Italy for business." Shippo informed knowingly. "He got you a souvenir."

"You knew?" Kagome asked, looking to the kitsune in surprise.

Flashing her a fanged grin, his nose wrinkled in pride. "Of course! I was the taste tester."

"I didn't think they made azuki bean sweets outside of Japan." Kagome voiced in wonder.

"And you're right." Shippo agreed slyly. "Big bro twisted the arm of some fancy pants gelato confectioner to make a custom pint just for you. We went through dozens of batches, not that I'm complaining. Half-way through I started messing with the guy's work just so I could eat more."

Now that just made everything worse. Increasingly it was becoming difficult to stay angry, especially in light of the fact that Sesshomaru went out of his way to do something so selfless and kind. Groaning, Kagome leaned her forehead against the base of her palm. "Are you serious?" she moped in frustration. "This is not okay."

"Are you displeased by this?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, his tone taut.

"I-well...Look–" she stammered before clearing her throat. "The ice cre–gelato was great. Thanks for going out of your way and all–and I'm sorry for the mean things I said about you..."

"I sense there is more you wish to say." he noted.

"I need to know something." she declared, cutting to the chase.

"A common theme." he answered in subtle amusement.

"Ha ha. Funny. Look I need to know, why did you threaten to kill Hojo?"

The phone quieted briefly before he found his response."I see. Is it for this concern that you thoughtlessly insulted this Sesshomaru?"

"I-uh...yeah. It was. You were being possessive and I got defensive. I don't like when my friends are threatened, you should know that by now."

"Kagome, am I so cruel as to hold your heart to the same standard as mine, to demand and enforce exclusivity when our hearts are unequal?"

Not understanding, Kagome frowned. "What're you talking about? Look, I need to know. Did you threaten him or not?"

A long pause of silence passed before his answer. "I will deal with your associate according to my nature." he concluded icily before hanging up.

"Jerk." she grumbled.

"So...how'd it go?" Shippo asked innocently as if he hadn't been listening in on the whole conversation.

"Why can't that guy just give straight answers?"

"You serious?" Shippo asked flatly. "When has Sesshomaru ever given anyone a straight answer?"

"But this is serious! It's the 21st century! You can't just go around threatening to take someone's life out of jealousy!"

"Well, I think you should just let this one go. Trust me Kagome it's not worth it."

"This isn't right." she refuted. "I have to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea. There's one thing Sesshomaru doesn't like and that's disrespect. If you meet him and start throwing around accusations, he's gonna' get pissed."

"I don't care. Someone needs to teach this guy a lesson. What's his address?"

Shippo sighed with a shake of his head. "I really don't think this is a good idea." he warned. "But you're determined to do this right?" Kagome nodded resolutely. "Fine. I could tell you his address but he's not going to be home."

"Why not?"

"I dunno." Shippo answered truthfully with a shrug. "The guy just can't sit still. He's just as he was back in the day, constantly traveling. If he needs to stay somewhere he just nabs a hotel or goes camping."

With a frown Kagome folded her arms atop the table. "How does that help me?" she asked moodily. "He can't get away with threatening Hojo like that. I have to talk to him. In person. When he can't just hang up."

Scratching the back of his neck, Shippo sighed. "Well, if you really want to see him, I can tell you the hotel he'll be at tomorrow. He's heading to the coast."

"What's there?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Him I guess." he shrugged. "I think his wandering just feeds some old instinct to protect and patrol his 'territory'."

"Fine. I'll head there tomorrow."

"Yeah g'luck with that."

"You're not coming?"

"Look, I don't want any part of whatever's going on between you two. I still don't think you should do this– but, whatever. You've got my number, call me when it's all over."

The coast...Kagome had less than a day to plan out how she was going to confront Sesshomaru. While she dreaded a one on one chat, Kagome couldn't allow the death threats against Hojo to be glossed over. This needed to be figured out and with great determination, Kagome set her mind to figure out the how.


	13. Chapter 13: Burned

**Author's Note:**

PSA: Kindness Kills.

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 13: Burned

Sprawled atop a towel with a cool cup of iced tea in her hand, Kagome relished the beauty of the sun sparkling ocean with her friends. Sesshomaru wouldn't arrive to his hotel for a few hours and Kagome figured that a beach day was much needed. In her bag, was a note with Sesshomaru's room number and hotel address scrawled onto it thanks to Shippo. Now Kagome just had to to wait for him to get there. Until then, all that was left for her was a euphoric taste of vacation.

"This is the life." Yuka murmured against her folded arms.

"You said it." Kagome agreed, stretching languidly until her toes curled. "I could stay like this forever.

All four girls gave a collective sigh of bliss. Nothing could ruin such a beautiful summer day, nothing except the topic of Kagome's turbulent love life."So I heard through the grapevine that you and Hojo are becoming real close." Eri mentioned with a sly grin, peeking an eye open to look at Kagome.

"Ho-jo?" Kagome echoed, lifting a finger to her lips. "I guess, we're just study partners though. There's really nothing going on there."

"He doesn't think so." Ayumi mentioned softly. "My brother is on his baseball team. Apparently there's a rumor that Hojo wants to ask you to Shiro's Summer Masquerade."

"Eh?" Kagome questioned. The ball was a month away and Kagome hardly wanted to attend anything social with Shiro's snobby elite even if it was with Hojo. "Well I guess that's news."

"Speaking of news, how's that bad news brother thing going? Is he still giving you trouble?" Yuka asked pointedly, lowering her shades to peer hawkishly over the brim.

"Him?" Kagome asked, not bothering to wait for an answer. All parties understood that Sesshomaru was bad news, whether they knew his murderous tendencies or not. "Well, I'm supposed to see him later today. He's actually staying nearby–"

"Really?" Yuka asked, sitting up on her towel. "Good, then we can gang up on him and set him straight."

"Yeah." Eri agreed.

"W-what?" Kagome stammered sitting up to stare at her friends with apprehension. "Uh... I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon Kagome, this guy's a jerk right?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah but–"

"But nothing!" Eri refuted. "Someone needs to set that dirty cheating dog straight!"

Interesting and accurate descriptions aside, Kagome couldn't put her friends in harm's way. While she didn't think Sesshomaru would hurt them seriously, given his recent resurgence of death threats Kagome wasn't sure what to expect from the son of the Great Dog General. For all she knew, Sesshomaru's amiableness towards her could be some sort of trick to trap her.

The more she thought on it, the more Kagome became convinced of the idea. Sesshomaru had mentioned that she possessed a great power and if there was one thing Kagome knew it was that Sesshomaru was an egotistical, arrogant, power-hungry hound. If she possessed some sort of power for him to exploit or steal, would it be so hard to believe that he would desire it for his own? Afterall, how many times did he try to take Tessaiga away from Inuyasha?

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Ayumi, placing a concerned hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Waking from her thoughts, Kagome gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah I'm fine." she lied. It took all of one second for her friends to see through her falsehood.

"I bet it's that guy." Yuka accused with clenched palms. "That settles it. We're coming to have a word with that creep."

With a sigh, Kagome hung her head. With her friends this determined, there'd be no way to convince them to act otherwise. "Okay, fine." she relented, praying that her decision wouldn't get them hurt. "You guys can come, but I need to confront him first, alone." she stated, looking to her rejoicing friends who high-fived each other in victory.

"That's fine for us, as long as we get a chance to give that dirty dog a word." grinned Ayumi.

A warm smile lifted her cheeks at the sight of them. Kagome sighed and shook her head softly at her friends before a gentle grin lifted her cheeks. "It's nice to know that you guys have my back. Thanks."

"We always have your back Kagome." Ayumi reminded. "You're our friend." Yuki and Eri both nodded their agreement with fervent determination.

Warmed by their support, Kagome simply smiled. "Thanks guys, it really means a lot."

"So," Eri said, clapping her hands together. "What's the plan?" The four girls spent the afternoon plotting how they'd corner the stoic dog youkai, deciding it best to stake out his hotel with walkie talkies in hand. Each girl staked out their place of observation, appearing as inconspicuous as possible in the crowds of visiting tourists.

"Lady K, this is Lady A." Ayumi chimed in on her device, blending in with passerbys sitting on the water fountain near the hotel's entrance.. "The Dirty Dog has arrived. He's rolling up to the hotel now. He's got a really nice car..."

"Eyes on the prize Lady A. Over." Eri corrected over the comm.

Kagome glanced at Yuka who sat beside her in the hallway leading to Sesshomaru's room. "He's here." she breathed nervously, second guessing her decision to drag her friends into this mess. Even Shippo didn't want to be involved and he was a full blooded youkai. Seeing Kagome's hesitation, Yuka answered for her.

"Copy that Lady A. Over." she acknowledged, taking Kagome's hand in hers.

"This is Lady E." called in Eri from her station within the lobby.. "Dirty Dog is now checking in...he got his room key...and he's moving to the elevator!"

"I can do this." Kagome resolved with a deep breath. "I can do this."

"You can do this." Yuka agreed. "C'mon, let's get out of sight."

Hiding behind an oversized fern in the hallway adjacent from his room, Kagome listened apprehensively as the elevator bell dinged ten times, each chime growing louder as it rose to their floor. The doors chugged open and the soft padding of feet moved along the carpeted floor. Peeking beyond the leaves of the potted plant, Kagome spotted Sesshomaru as he opened the door to his suite.

"This is it Kagome." Yuka encouraged with a squeeze of support to her shoulder. "You can do it. We're right behind you."

"Right. I'll go first." Kagome nodded as she crept from behind the fern to approach the door. Suspiciously, it was left open and a troubling anxiety seized her chest. Did he know? Kagome had taken special care to mask her smell the night before with unscented soap and made sure to swim in the ocean several times during the afternoon to further blend in. But who was she kidding? If Inuyasha could smell her a mile off, how much more so Sesshomaru?

With a hesitant swallow, she tiptoed into the expansive suite, finding his sole piece of luggage placed awkwardly in the center of the floor. Glancing around nervously, Kagome looked for a sign of which way he went finding the door to the balcony open. Taking a deep breath she started to march towards it when the door closed behind her closed with a resound click. Startled, Kagome whipped around to find Sesshomaru leaning against her only means of escape.

"Explain yourself." he requested bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Standing tall, Kagome marched to him lifting her chin to meet his stoic gaze. "I want a straight answer." she proclaimed. "I know you met with him. Why did you threaten Hojo?"

Sesshomaru didn't move and his expression didn't change. "Your concern for those you call friends is commendable." he said with a mocking edge to his voice.

"I know it was you." she reaffirmed, putting her hands to her hips. "Hojo said it was you."

"I was not aware of my affiliation with your classmate." he responded icily. "What has convinced you of this idea?"

"He said a guy dressed in white silk with white hair cornered him on his way home." she informed. "So don't give me that 'affiliation' crap. Just tell the truth!"

At her words Sesshomaru's eyes widened briefly before his mask of indifference resettled back into its place. "I see." he murmured, his tone lacking its former tension. "Kagome, be at peace. No harm will come to your companion by my hand or any other."

"So you admit it. You did do it." she accused, stepping up to poke his chest. "Why didn't you just tell the truth?"

Rather than answer her, Sesshomaru moved past her to take his luggage in hand laying it on the couch. "This is for you." he informed.

"W-What?" Kagome asked, startled by the sudden change in subject. When she didn't follow, Sesshomaru turned to face her, his expression no longer holding the edge of offense but rather his normal unreadable indifference.

Moving to her side, he dug in his pocket and held out a key ring. "You and your friends are to enjoy these accommodations." he explained, dropping a set of four keys into her palm.

"W-wait, you can't do that!" she stammered feeling flustered. This wasn't how their talk was supposed to go. "I can't accept this..."

"What you decide matters not to me." he answered coolly as he walked to the balcony.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" she called but it was too late. By the time she reached the balcony he was already soaring away in the air. Looking to the keys in her hand, Kagome trembled feeling confused and overwhelmed.

Why was he doing this? This was the second time she verbally lashed out at him and rather than meet her with the violence she knew he was capable of, at every turn she was met with kindness and compassion. A heavy knock sounded at the door. Upon opening it, Kagome found herself faced with the puffed up expressions of her friends.

"Where is he?" Eri asked, moving past Kagome to enter the suite.

"He left." she answered quietly, moving to sit on the couch to eye the suitcase beside her.

"What? No way! The coward." Yuka huffed.

"He left us the room." Kagome breathed as she absently thumbed the keys in her hand. "He knew we were here."

"He did?" Ayumi asked in surprise. "But how?"

"Who knows." Kagome answered evasively as she moved to open the suitcase. Her breath caught in her throat as she rifled through its contents. An assortment of her favorite foods, sweets, books and movies were inside. Finding an envelope, a wad of money was enclosed with a note reading 'Dinner.'

Dropping the note as if it burned her, with shaking hands Kagome stood and took a step away from the suitcase. "I...need to go make a call." she announced feeling uneasy.

"Are you alright?" Ayumi asked, her brows knitted in concern.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to someone." she excused as she stepped into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her. A hand moved to her aching chest as she assessed Sesshomaru's actions. Nothing about him made sense. When she insulted him, he gave her ice cream. When she confronted him, he gave her a mini vacation in a luxury hotel with all expenses paid. His behavior was completely opposite of everything she knew of him.

Where was the malicious youkai who'd eliminate humans simply because they existed? Where was the being who felt no remorse in the idea of taking his brother's life? Sure he'd entertained Rin in the past, but even the girl's presence hadn't done much to curb his violence. His reprehensible behavior was without excuse and yet... in the face of her upset he acted on none of his violent tendencies.

Taking the phone in hand, Kagome dialed out. "Hello?" greeted Shippo as he answered the phone.

"Hey." she greeted forlornly.

"Kagome? You ok? What happened?" he questioned, picking up on her somber mood instantly.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Talk to me."

"Shippo, none of this makes sense." she breathed. "Why? Why is he being so nice?"

"Oh, you found the suitcase." he acknowledged.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I told him of all the things you like to eat and about the things that make you happy."

"But why?"

"Why I told him or why he got them?"

"Both."

"'A' He asked. And 'B'? Isn't it obvious?"

Remembering the three words whispered to her when she feigned sleep, Kagome felt her chest clench. This was wrong. All of this was wrong. With every act of his kindness, Kagome increasingly felt the pressure to accept his affection. However, Kagome never asked for his care and didn't want his gratitude. It was evident that he loved her, but Kagome couldn't reciprocate those feelings. Sesshomaru wasn't Inuyasha and nothing could change that fact. Ice cream and vacations vastly paled when compared to the countless times Inuyasha put his life on the line to protect her.

"Shippo I don't care about this anymore." she breathed. "I-I don't want to see him again."

"Wait, w-what?"

"This isn't right Shippo. I don't love him."

"Yeah but–"

"I know what he's doing Shippo. I feel like he's trying to make me fall in love with him, but I can't. I don't love him. I love Inuyasha."

"I don't think that's what it is Kagome."

"Isn't it?" she challenged. "He's already confessed that he loves me."

"Exactly." Shippo affirmed. " _He_ loves you. Remember when Inuyasha was in limbo between you and Kikyo? Remember what you decided?"

"Yeah, I decided to stay by his side even though he loved Kikyo." The latter part was spoken slowly as revelation dawned on her. The knowledge was crushing, only reinforced by Shippo's words.

"Then what makes you think that Sesshomaru wouldn't feel the same way? Kagome, it's not that he's trying to win you, he knows that you love his brother and he wants– no, needs you to hold to that. The thing is, he loves you too and all of this is him just acting out of his heart."

"But this isn't right!" she argued, her eyes swelling with tears even as her heart swelled with hurt.

"None of this is right." Shippo placated. "Both of you are caught in a weird love limbo. You can't have Inuyasha because he's not here and Sesshomaru can't have you because the you he remembers isn't here. Put yourself in his shoes Kagome. He waited 500 years to see you, waiting for you. Then, when he finally sees you, finally has the chance to to hold you, he finds out that the girl he's been waiting for is the wrong one. Everyone has their limits for patience Kagome. Can you really blame him if his heart leaks out with these gifts?"

Kagome's chest fractured. Taking into account his pain, Kagome truly did sympathize with Sesshomaru. It was true that she understood what it meant to love unrequited, but his situation was not the same as her situation with Inuyasha when he loved Kikyo. At that time, Inuyasha actually cared for her. Kagome only cared for Sesshomaru in a platonic sense, tolerating him simply because he was an old acquaintance with an unnerving secret.

However, in the larger scheme of things, did it even matter if she knew how-or if they became a couple? Right now the idea was treasonous against her love for Inuyasha and the more she entertained Sesshomaru and his heart, the worse things got. Briefly the memory of Sesshomaru's boldness to deliver ice cream and a heartfelt kiss goodnight flitted through her mind, robbing her lungs of air.

If Inuyasha ever found out that his brother had acted so brazenly, he'd be crushed. Worse, how could she a woman who claimed to love him allow for such things to happen? This game had long lost its amusement and was now proving dangerous.

"I can't do this anymore." Kagome gulped. "Shippo, I can't see him anymore." The kitsune quieted in the wake of her admission. It pained her knowing that deep down, Shippo wanted her to return Sesshomaru's heart. Considering that he was a friend and confidant of Inuyasha, the idea was maddening.

"I-I'll let him know you don't want to see him anymore." he breathed solemnly.

"Thanks Shippo." she breathed, lowering her head onto her knees.

"C'mon, at least stop crying ok? For me? Enjoy the room and your friends. Do it for me? Please?"

A somber, mirthless, smile lifted her lips at his request. "I'll try."

"That's the spirit. I'll talk to you soon ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to be okay right?"

"Thanks Shippo." she said, smudging the tears into her cheek. "You're a good friend."

"It's what I'm here for."

With their final goodbyes said, Kagome hung up the phone. Falling back onto the bed, she looked up to the ornate light fixture above the bed, and a heavy sigh passed through her lips. "Inuyasha, where are you when I need you?" she murmured to vision of his face within her mind. "You said you'd protect me." Now more than ever did she need his protection from Sesshomaru who no longer tried to kill her with claws, but with blistering kindness and in the wake of his most recent attack, Kagome found herself burned.


	14. Chapter 14: Tricky Two-Steps

**Author's Note:**

It's party time! :-D

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 14: Tricky Two-Steps

The height of summer waned as did Kagome's studies at Shiro Academy. Since the day at the hotel all communication with Sesshomaru mercifully had come to an end and life took a turn for the normal. Ayumi's prediction of Hojo's invitation to the annual masquerade proved true and Kagome obliged, desperate to put her dealings with the inu-youkai behind her.

"This looks most fitting." remarked her grandfather as he tugged at the traditional priestess garment adorning her.

"You sure I don't look lame?" Kagome questioned, eyeing herself in the mirror. "It's not really much of a costume." As much as she hated to admit it, Kagome couldn't help but see glimpses of Kikyo staring back at her in the silver glass. They really did look alike.

"You look beautiful dear." Mrs. Higurashi agreed patting down Kagome's hair with love.

Smiling with geniality, Kagome hugged her. "Thanks mom." Moving to Sota, she gave him a quick kiss atop his head before rushing out the door to catch her bus. "Bye guys, I'll be back tonight!"

As she crossed the shrine grounds on the way to the steps, a figure dressed in white silk dropped from Inuyasha's tree. Momentarily her heart stopped in fear as she took in Sesshomaru's stoicism. "W-what are you–"

"You are not to see that boy." he stated firmly with a raised chin.

"I–" it was then Kagome noticed a large floof of curly fur sticking out from his rear. Stepping to him, Kagome pulled at his cheeks and the disguise dropped in a poof of smoke leaving the put out expression of her foxy friend. "What is wrong with you?" she irritably chided. "Honestly."

"Can't I be your date instead?" Shippo whined.

"To think, you used to be such a good, respectful kit." she lamented with a shake of her head as she dropped her hands.

"H-hey, what're you talking about?" he stammered with a clawed hand raised in protest. "C'mon Kagome don't go with that guy! He's such a weakling. Besides I'd be way more fun at a party."

"At least he doesn't play pranks on women." Kagome reminded as she strolled around him.

"Oh come on! It was harmless!" he reasoned catching up to her. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't like Bland-Boy. Can't I go with you instead? Please?"

Seeing his earnest, Kagome lovingly pinched his cheek. "Even if I could, I can't invite outsiders to the dance. The Academy is real strict about that."

"Lame." he grumbled. "Well, can I at least be your ride?"

It was obvious Shippo wanted to be involved with her evening somehow so Kagome allowed him this one. "That'd be nice Shippo. Thank you."

His cheeks brightened and with a whistle Kirara bounded from her home. In a swirl of foxfire, his attire changed to clothing that mimicked the clothes he wore in his youth. "Feels like old times right?" he asked, tugging at his pants.

In those clothes all Kagome could see was the small kit she'd come to care for. "You've really grown up." she remarked in heartfelt awe.

"You keep saying that." he muttered in embarrassment, his attention averting elsewhere.

"It's just hard to believe." she laughed as she hopped onto Kirara. "It's like day and night for me. I'm still not used to it."

"It's been five months!" he huffed. "Besides, I'm like, way older than you."

"You'll always be my little kit." she laughed, squeezing his middle after he hopped on Kirara in front of her.

With a huff, Shippo led Kirara into the air. They arrived to the ball in good timing, just as the party started. Rather than drop her off at the side of the building, Kirara trotted to the main entrance. Her peers eyed her with shock, whispering amongst themselves.

"Shippo what're you doing?" Kagome hissed.

"Relax." he encouraged. With a snap of his fingers his illusion was revealed and a sleek motorcycle replaced Kirara and a human wearing a navy riding suit replaced the kitsune.

"Oh." Kagome breathed in awe at his ability. As she stepped off of Kirara, Hojo met her at the drop off point. At the sight of the boy, the motorcycle snarled, it's sound very similar to that of a tiger.

Before Hojo could greet her, Shippo gave him a word of warning. "You keep her safe and treat her right, you got that?"

"Y-yes." Hojo agreed with a soft bow.

"Good." Shippo sniffed, flipping down the visor of his helmet. "Have fun Kagome. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Shippo!" she called as she waved him off.

"Wow Kagome, you look awesome." Hojo noted with pinkened cheeks. Turning to face him, Kagome found her classmate dressed as a Heian nobleman.

"I suppose we sort of match huh?" she observed with a cheery smile. "I like your costume."

"Thanks." he grinned, taking her elbow to lead her up the stairs and into the ballroom. The pillared room was filled with couples dressed from all sorts of historical periods. Most of the girls wore fine yukatas with floral patterns, their fair faces powdered white with rice flour and lips painted crimson. Seeing their makeup and elegant dresses, Kagome suddenly felt extremely self conscious in her miko garment.

"You're beautiful." Hojo remarked taking her hand in his. Kagome hadn't realized it, but apparently she had started to fidget with the crease of her hakamas.

"Thanks. I guess I should've worn something a little more appropriate." she regretted, eyeing her contemporaries.

"Nonsense." he grinned as he gently tugged her to the dancefloor. "I like you just as you are. C'mon, let's dance."

"Uh sure." she agreed, still feeling nervous. Ever polite, Hojo's hands remained on her shoulders and his distance respectable. They danced several songs together and with each passing one, Kagome felt herself relax more and more. Hojo simple side to side sway proved hypnotic and relaxing, allowing Kagome a peaceful lull.

"Up for one more?" he asking charmingly as the third song came to an end.

Just as she was about to give her answer, out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw the accident about to occur but found herself helpless to intervene. The couple dancing nearby bumped into Hojo who then bumped into a guy holding a cup of punch that found itself splashing onto Hojo's robes.

"Not again." he groaned as he looked down with splayed hand before gingerly pinching the cloth away from his person.

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed moving to help him before pausing. Without napkins or a towel, she was at a loss in how to actually help.

"I'm fine." he reassured with an uneasy grin. "Sorry Kagome, I'm just going to go clean up. I'll be right back." Kagome watched as he left, her suspicions getting the better of her. This wasn't the first time an 'accident' involving a spilled beverage happened to Hojo. Turning to face the room, Kagome scanned the crowd looking for the possible culprit of mischief. Instead, she was faced with a boy with his hand held out to her. His grey kimono was as bland as his expression, an expression unchallenged by the length of his dark hair that was tied high into a ponytail.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely, his expression consternated. Kagome would've dismissed him outright, but could see the sweat beading beneath his bangs. Even she wasn't so heartless to turn down someone who actually worked up the courage to face their fears; coincidently this was her exact problem with Hojo. Sometimes Kagome just had a hard time just saying no.

"Uh, sure." she accepted lamely even as her attention was on the crowd. Shippo had to be here, she was sure of it.

The song played and the two danced. When dancing with Hojo, his predictable sway allowed Kagome's to focus to wander elsewhere. Unfortunately, this boy wasn't going to allow her the same luxury. Despite her inexperience in ballroom dancing, her dance partner had the expertise to maneuver her in such a way that actually made her look graceful.

"You're a really good dancer you know that?" Kagome complimented, her tone chipper.

His cheeks turned red and he nervously turned his face from her. "Thanks." he mumbled under his breath before he spun her.

His embarrassment was undeniably endearing. As she looked at him, Kagome realized a unique similarity. "You look a lot like my little brother." she observed. "Don't worry, that's a good thing. He may be annoying but he's a cutie."

At that, the boy's face flushed and he lowered his chin until his bangs shielded his eyes. Kagome laughed musically, but was soon distracted when he made an effort to keep her attention preoccupied with her dancing feet rather than his face. Showing off, he twirled her around him, causing her to dance in circles.

Kagome didn't know when but she soon found herself at the center of a circle of awestruck onlookers. In the midst of the excitement, Kagome started to have fun, something she never thought she'd associate with the otherwise bland Shiro Academy. Apparently the boy shared her humor and while he wasn't laughing as she was, his gentle expression was nonetheless amused.

A commotion sounded beyond the circle, stealing the crowd's attention. Kagome slowed her step and turned to find two adults cornering a towering teen...with chestnut hair...and green eyes. "Hey you're not supposed to be here!" barked one of the guards. "You're not a student!"

"Shippo?" she breathed, slowing her sway.

"Idiot." cursed the boy to Kagome's surprise.

"You know him?" she asked with raised brows. Looking as if he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, the boy went still, his slanted eyes going wide.

"There's his friend!" shouted another guard pointing to the boy next to her.

Nervously his shoulders jumped, his expression turning pale. His attention moved to her, then to the guards and lastly to Shippo who'd evaded the attempted take down by his pursuers. The kitsune bolted in their direction with an armful of sweets in tow.

Bending briefly to place a swift kiss on her cheek he excused himself saying, "Hey Kagome, sorry, gotta' borrow him." Shippo yanked the arm of the boy at her side encouraging him to follow. "See ya' later!"

"Hey wait!" she called.

Of their own will, Kagome's feet chased after them to the balcony reaching it in time to see Shippo and the boy sailing away atop a leaf. Seeing her, Shippo waved goodbye with enthusiasm and a mouthful of snacks, while the mystery boy simply stared in wonder until distance and darkness hid them both.


	15. Chapter 15: A Longing Heart

**Author's Note:**

Hmm, looks like some problem solving needs to be done...

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 15: A Longing Heart

"I can't believe Shizuku actually knew how to do the worm!" Hojo chuckled as he slowed his step as they approached the Higurashi shrine. For the entire walk home, Kagome hardly gave his prattling much mind, her thoughts preoccupied with Shippo and his mystery friend.

"Yeah, it was cool." she agreed absently, trying to remember the face of the boy. While he was handsome, Kagome didn't recognize him at all. Was he another clone of Shippo's? The kitsune did seem pretty put out that he couldn't be her date. However Shippo would never act so nervously–

Taking her hands in his, Hojo faced her fully. "Thanks for coming with me Kagome." he acknowledged with appreciation seconds before he leaned forward to place a brief kiss at her cheek. Kagome saw the gesture coming but didn't have the heart to turn him down. Instead, she indulged him, smiled gently and reclaimed her hands.

"Thanks Hojo." she offered. "I guess I'll see you when school starts in the fall."

"Count on it." he grinned, watching her as she climbed the stairs to her home.

With a sigh, Kagome folded her arms into her sleeves, a habit she learned from Inuyasha. Not a day passed that he didn't come to mind. Lifting her chin, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru stood proudly atop the peak of the stairs, dressed in his traditional clothes with a crescent moon hanging ominously behind him. The sight was so jarring, Kagome's hand flinched for the bow that wasn't there.

It was then Kagome remembered that the Sesshomaru of this era preferred white buttoned shirts and khaki slacks. That and the fact that the Lord of the Western Lands was currently honoring her request for him to not interfere with her life–meaning the person before her wasn't the actual Lord of the Western Lands.

"Shippo..." she growled beneath her breath, marching up the stairs. "What do you think you were doing?" Stepping to him, Kagome reached up to pull at his cheeks. "I told you not to go to the ball. And who was that boy?!"

Rather than poof into the familiar chestnut mopped kitsune, Kagome was left staring at a very stoic inu-youkai whose expression turned deathly poisonous. Suddenly she found herself entrapped in the spiraling coils of his fur, her hands pinned at her sides. The chill of his energy radiated from him and Kagome instantly realized her mistake.

"Explain yourself." he demanded, his tone low and menacing.

"Oh...Hi Sesshomaru." she gulped nervously. "W-What're you doing here?"

"Your answer miko?" he reinforced icly.

"Oh, well, I thought you were Shippo because he sometimes does this thing where he makes a clone of you, but it's not really you, but he pretends to be you and it gets really annoying– but this time it is you and...you're not him." she babbled anxiously, ending her verbal flailing with a hollow chuckle.

"Clearly." he sniffed.

"Heh-heh...So, um...what're you doing here?" she asked politely after clearing her throat.

Unsurprisingly he went quiet, silence from him was an expectation at this point. What was unexpected was the ghost of unsurety that passed briefly across his face. For a breath in time, it appeared as if he was lost. When the silence between them started curdle with awkwardness, Kagome spoke up.

"Why're you dressed like that?" she asked, gesturing to his traditional white silk garments with her chin. "I thought you were doing the metro look now."

Hearing her voice, the air of aimlessness cleared from his expression. The pelt holding her loosened and fell "I thought it fitting considering your attire." he countered.

Doing her best to accommodate his awkwardness, Kagome smiled warmly. "It's just weird seeing you like this." Misunderstanding upset his fine brow which twitched in offense. Kagome sensed that Sesshomaru was extremely sensitive at the moment and she felt the need to handle their discourse with care. "I mean, seeing you dressed like this in this era and me..." she clarified, motioning a hand to her miko garments. "Like this."

With her explanation he un-tensed. "Some would call it nostalgic."

"That's a good word for it." she agreed with a grin. Again an uneasy silence settled between them and Kagome started to fidget with her fingers. "Uh..." she said, filling in the silence before sighing softly. "Sesshomaru, why are you here?" she asked, softballing the question as best she could. Again he bristled, his gaze narrowing.

"If my presence is an offense to you I will take my leave." he informed coldly.

"Sesshomaru stop." she said impatiently, reaching for the hem of his sleeve to hold him still. "That's not an answer." Again the sense of loss clouded his countenance. His behavior reminded Kagome was of a frustrated toddler desiring something they lacked the words to ask for. It was at that very thought did everything became clear.

Looking to him with new understanding, Kagome picked up on the feeling of longing that haunted his eyes. Even his mokomoko, while no longer coiled around her remained curled at her ankles, acting as a tether of connection between them. Remembering the ache to be near Inuyasha, Kagome could only assume Sesshomaru felt the same. It was evident that despite her desires for him to butt out, some deeper part of him needed to see her and with that revelation, Kagome felt her opinion of him shift and soften with sympathy.

"Do you want to get some shaved ice?" she offered gently. "There's a place not too far from here that we could walk to." The lightness of hope and levity that laxed his brow increased the pity within her heart. With a shallow incline of his chin, he nodded his agreement.

Together they slowly descended the stairs walking side by side. There still was an air of unease between them but it seemed Sesshomaru had no intention or desire to leave her side. Ultimately, that left Kagome with the responsibility to make things right, after all, she was the source of all this awkwardness by putting a restraining order on him.

"I'm sorry." she admitted after gathering her thoughts. "It wasn't fair of me to lash out at you like I did at the hotel."

"This Sesshomaru holds no offense for your misunderstandings." he apprised cooly, sparing her a glance from the corner of his eye.

"Still, it wasn't fair. You were kind to me and I wasn't. That's not like me. I was...frustrated."

Inclining his cheek in her direction, Sesshomaru corrected her. "Given the circumstances your reaction was warranted."

"But–"

"I'm not angry with you Kagome." he concluded firmly, his tone signaling that it was the end of that discussion.

"Thanks." she breathed taking a step closer to him to affectionately bump his shoulder with hers. "I don't love you." she announced, feeling the need to reiterate that truth. "I love Inuyasha."

Looking to the stars, Sesshomaru gave an imperceptible nod. "I know." he acknowledged quietly.

"Ok." she agreed coming to a resolve. "Since we're on the same page, I guess we can be friends– I mean, if you want to be friends that is. I can't really promise more than that even though you think–er, know–that there might be more? Whatever. Friendship. Sesshomaru, do you want to be friends?"

At her suggestion, Sesshomaru paused his step and look to her with parted lips and raised brows. Then, coming to some resolution his expression warmed considerably to what Kagome could only describe as peace. "That is agreeable." he affirmed contentedly before continuing his descent. Kagome's cheeks lifted brightly and for the first time since met her in the future, Kagome felt comfortable in his presence. No longer was there any pretense or expectation of anything more. They were simply two old friends walking together to get shaved ice, enjoying the quiet company of each other and for what it was, it was good.


	16. Chapter 16: Look Who's Coming to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

It's time for some fun fluff! Bon appétitt!

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 16: Look Who's Coming to Dinner

Following the agreement of friendship, Kagome stopped badgering Sesshomaru about their future. Of course she was curious, but she realized that forcing him to relive memories of a past they didn't equally share wasn't healthy for either of them. To that end, Sesshomaru no longer had leverage to blackmail her and their agreement to exchange grades for information dissolved.

"Who was that boy at the gala?" Kagome questioned Shippo the weekend following the dance.

"Don't know what you're talking about." he evaded as he scratched his nose, his attention on the laptop atop the glass coffee table in the hotel room.

"Oh come on!" she protested. "I danced with him! Who was he?"

"Who was who?" Shippo reiterated, looking to her slyly with a wide grin on his cheeks.

"The boy!"

"There were a lot of boys at the gala Kagome." Shippo childishly reminded. "Which one are you talking about now?"

"The one who danced with me Shippo." she answered flatly her expression in sync with her tone.

"I thought someone spilled punch on him." he recalled with a finger to his lips.

A frustrated groan sounded in her throat at his obtuse antics. Now she understood why Inuyasha became frustrated with the kitsune. When he wanted to, Shippo could be downright insufferable. From the couch behind them, Sesshomaru paused his work and looked down to them with a reproving glare.

"If the two of you refuse to quiet yourselves then I will be forced to kill you." he threatened coldly before looking to the kitsune. "I want that report in the hour."

"You got it Big-bro!" he agreed, focusing on his laptop to continue typing.

Propping her arm up on the couch behind her, Kagome turned to look up at Sesshomaru. "What is it you do anyway?"

"Business." he explained patiently as he typed on his laptop, his claws making audible 'tics' with every keypress.

"What kind of business?"

Peeling his attention from his work Sesshomaru eyed her humorously before he succinctly replied, "I believe the persons of your generation would categorize it as 'nunya'."

On the floor across from her, Shippo snickered at her expense. Well, she did walk into that one. With a huff, Kagome applied herself to her studies and ignored him.

Months passed like weeks and a new normal settled over Kagome's life. Her weekdays were spent in classes, her weekends with friends, and Shippo and Sesshomaru if they were in town. It was amazing how uninterrupted class attendance helped her grades to rebound and with Shippo and Sesshomaru acting as tutors, Kagome found herself at the top of her class.

"Kagome, you should invite your friends over for dinner." her mother suggested one winter morning as Kagome prepared to travel to the hotel across town where Sesshomaru was staying. "You're always hanging out with them but I've yet to meet them."

It was spoken as a suggestion but Kagome sensed it was anything but. Rigidly she returned her mother's smile with an awkward, forced one of her own. "Y-yeah. Sure mother. I'll ask them." she answered through her clenched grinning teeth.

"Seriously?!" Shippo exclaimed in excitement, sitting up in the generic hotel armchair, his feet leaving the coffee table to plant themselves on the floor. "I'm definitely going." Slyly he looked to Sesshomaru who was scribbling notes atop the kitchenette counter across the room. "What about you Big-bro? You ready to meet the parents?" he snickered.

Sparing them both a glance between notes, he answered, "Tell your family that I accept their invitation."

Leaning close to her, Shippo whispered "He's totally freaking out about it." he revealed mischievously. The calculator that zipped through the air went unnoticed until it clacked against Shippo's head.

"Sesshomaru!" she snapped in rebuke. "Don't do that!"

A noncommittal grunt served as his answer.

The week passed uneventfully and come the following Sunday, Kagome opened her door to find Shippo and Sesshomaru standing outside her home dressed in fur parkas, slacks and boots, each wearing their favored colors; teal for Shippo and white for Sesshomaru.

"Are they here?" her mother called from within the house.

"Let's get this over with." Kagome sighed to Shippo's amusement.

"Aw it's not that bad." he chuckled bending down to remove his boots before entering.

"What about you?" she asked looking to Sesshomaru, holding out her hand to take his coat. Here was a being who'd stood tall against the greatest of evils, defeated armies and the strongest of his kind– yet in that moment, Kagome couldn't help but sense that there was a nervous puppy lurking within the shell of the intimidating guard dog. Sesshomaru said nothing, handed her his parka and simply moved passed her to step into her home. With a sigh, one of many she'd have for the night she suspected, Kagome hung up their coats.

"Oh my, Kagome never mentioned how cute you both are." said her mother to Kagome's embarrassment.

"Mom!" she whined half-heartedly.

Snickering, Shippo turned his cheek to face Kagome. "I like her." he approved with a clawed thumbs up.

Again Sesshomaru said nothing.

If his silence wasn't awkward enough, the sudden appearance of her grandfather with a fist full of sutras most definitely was. Rushing towards their guests, Kagome watched in mortification as her grandfather barraged Shippo and Sesshomaru with paper charms and coarse salt.

"Be gone foul creatures!" he demanded, taking a fistfull of salt and throwing it at them.

The two youkai looked to each other and then to the old man cursing them. Shippo scratched one of the sutras attached to his stomach. "It kind of tickles." he noted with a fanged grin.

"Grandpa stop!" Kagome pleaded, moving to intervene. Her efforts halted when out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru move. Fearing the worst, Kagome steeled herself for the funerals that were sure to come. Three graves– how in the world was she going to pay for such a thing?

Rather than slaughter her family as she feared, Sesshomaru merely bowed low at the hip in respect. Stunned, Kagome merely stared at him in awe. Sesshomaru didn't bow to anyone. Even Shippo, who'd known him for the better part of 500 years, stood frozen in shock. Realizing his error, the kitsune moved to imitate his mentor and bowed low.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality." Sesshomaru greeted politely before standing tall. In his hand he held out a parcel, offering it to Mrs. Higurashi. "Please accept this gift as a token of my gratitude."

"Well aren't you so polite." she remarked cheerily, taking the parcel in hand. "Thank you."

Ever nosy, Sota followed his mother who placed the box atop the kitchen table. "It's cake!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"After dinner Sota." admonished Mrs. Higurashi before looking to Kagome's grandfather with exasperation. "C'mon dad, you can help me set the table."

Grumbling, her grandfather shuffled into the kitchen, leaving the youkai alone. Kagome went to Sesshomaru's side, looking to the sutras covering him. "I am so sorry about that. Grandpa can sometimes be a little, uh, enthusiastic."

Sesshomaru eyed her briefly before releasing a swell of his energy that disintegrated the strips of paper attached to him in seconds. Saying nothing, he then moved to take a seat at the table. After a breath of relief, Kagome knelt beside him and Shippo beside her. Sota sat beside Shippo and her mother beside Sesshomaru, leaving her scowling grandfather to face off against the two youkai with two humans flanking his side. A modest dinner of rice, seasoned beef and vegetables was served and everyone ate, even Sesshomaru.

"You sure you can digest that?" Kagome asked under her breath watching the daiyoukai in concern.

It was Shippo who answered her. "He doesn't want to be rude." he informed, speaking in a whisper from the side of his mouth.

"Speak up." demanded her grandfather. "We can't hear you."

"Oh nothing." Kagome amended nervously.

"Is it true you tried to kill Kagome?" Sota bluntly asked Sesshomaru. At his question, Kagome choked on her food, coughing. Shippo thumped her back, his expression equally pained. The evening had just begun and already it was off to a poor start.

"I tried to dissolve her in acid." Sesshomaru admitted frankly.

Horrified by his answer, Kagome wanted nothing more than to clamp her hand over his mouth and tell him to shut up. Looking to the perturbed expressions of her family Kagome wondered if any of them would make it out of this dinner alive.

"That was the first time we met." he continued. "I attempted to take her life many more times after that." he answered before taking a bite of rice, acting as if he hadn't offended her entire family. Both she and Shippo mirrored each other in tenseness, the difference being Shippo had a tail– a tail that now stood upright with bristled fur.

"That's enough history for the day right?" she laughed awkwardly through clenched teeth. Her fingers found his ankle and Kagome pinched it– hard. Unaffected, Sesshomaru continued to ignore her.

"I am not one prone to incompetence but in the matters regarding Kagome's life, I am relieved in my error." he explained. "Both in the past and present, Kagome is one of the few in my life who truly knows who I am and I am grateful for the gift of her life." As he said this, Sesshomaru looked to her from the corner of his eye. With his admission, Kagome relaxed, hoping her family would sense the same sincerity in his sentiment that she did.

"So you guys are friends now?" Sota asked for clarification, his brow raised.

"Yeah, something like that." Kagome answered with a chuckle, thinking of the absurdity of the idea. Sesshomaru, the youkai who tried to melt, poison, claw, stab, slice, chew, chomp, gas and maim her, was now a close friend. If Inuyasha ever found out he'd think it was a punchline to a bad joke.

"So when did you become friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

With interest piqued, Kagome listened in as well wondering what his answer would be. A fondness warmed his expression as he spoke. "I once believed that our friendship developed centuries ago but I no longer see this to be true." he admitted before looking to her. "In actuality, our friendship began last summer."

Remembering her invitation to friendship following the ball, Kagome found herself disagreeing. "Wait a minute, that doesn't sound right. You were friendly to me way before I wanted to be friends with you."

"Do you know why?" he posed with intellectual excitement sparking within his amber gaze. "The concept is in truth a paradox."

"Ok then, I'll bite; why?"

"In the feudal era we became friends because you desired to be my friend. Why do you think that is?" he posed.

"Oh wow. I get it." Shippo breathed as understanding hit him. "Because you guys are friends now, when you go back Kagome you already considered Sesshomaru a friend. At the time he didn't know it, but you knew you'd be friends and eventually he just accepted it."

"That's confusing." Sota frowned. "Which came first then? Kagome influencing Sesshomaru to be friends or Sesshomaru influencing Kagome to be friends?"

"Kagome initiated our friendship last summer though I already considered her as such." Sesshomaru clarified. "However I reciprocated 500 years in the past when she first initiated the relationship. The journey of our friendship is my past and her future."

"So it really just depends on whose life you're looking at then." Shippo mused.

"Wow, what a conundrum." her mother chimed in. "Friends for centuries. Does this mean you waited for Kagome this whole time? For 500 years?" Sesshomaru simply nodded his head in agreement. "You poor dear." Mrs. Higurashi sympathized.

"That's just sad." Sota remarked as he shoveled rice into his mouth. "No one's worth waiting that long for."

Sesshomaru said nothing but then, he didn't have to. The fondness in his gaze as he glanced to her spoke the volumes of his heart. Kagome blushed and decided to lean closer to Shippo. The kitsune noticed the exchange but to her relief kept his peace.

"So what's your story?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking to Shippo.

"Mom do you remember the little kit I told you about?" Kagome asked brightly.

"This is him?" she asked, as she lowered her bowl in awe. "He's all grown up!"

"I know right?" Kagome asked as she moved to squeeze Shippo in love.

"I'm right here you know." he muttered embarrassedly.

"Kagome told me so many stories about you." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"She did?" he asked curiously, his tail swishing softly from side to side. "Like what?"

Kagome watched in amusement as Shippo's regret manifested on his face as her mother recounted the events of his life starting with how he met Kagome to more obscure ones like how he learned the Heart Scar. By the end of the tales, Shippo was a puddle of mortification.

"Oh it's not that bad." she teased, patting his head. Obviously unappreciative of her sympathy, Shippo merely grumbled his discontent.

"Mrs. Higurashi, do you have any stories of Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked politely. Kagome went rigid, her attention darting between him and her mother in terror.

"No ma, we don't have to share any of those." Kagome excused.

"What're you talking about Kagome? I'd love to hear stories about you." Shippo chimed in innocently.

"Not you too." she grumbled.

"Kagome was always a good child, fiesty but good." Began her grandpa as he launched into the history of her life. Between her mother and grandfather, they both filled the better part of an hour full of events. Kagome attempted to bury her misery in cake but no matter how tasty it was, nothing could block out diaper and snot stories.

The evening waned and soon it was time for Sesshomaru and Shippo to leave. Kagome walked them both to the door, handing them their coats. "Thanks for inviting us Kagome." Shippo said with genuine heartfelt cheer. "I like your mom. You act a lot like her."

"Thanks Shippo." she smiled moving to give him a hug.

"And you," she began looking to Sesshomaru who currently fixed his mokomoko over his parka. "You had me worried at first but you did really well. Thanks for not killing my family."

His expression soured in offense briefly before he lifted his chin in a huff of arrogance. "Do not act so content miko. When their usefulness expires so well they." he warned, his tone as sharp as his raised claws..

"What?" she breathed, unsure of his intentions. "You're joking right? Sesshomaru?"

He merely sniffed and turned to leave, purposefully allowing his fur to bowl into her as he did so. Kagome swore that thing was getting longer by the day, it certainly was far longer than it has been in the past. After battling with the oversized boa, Kagome righted herself and fixed her attire.

Shippo merely snickered, mussed her hair with his hand and gave a quick peck to her cheek. "See you later Kagome!" he called before jogging out to follow Sesshomaru. Smiling to herself, Kagome waved them off and despite the chill of the wintery night, Kagome only felt warmth.


	17. Chapter 17: A Wrinkle in Time

**Author's Note:**

There's an old idiom about "all good things..."

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 17: A Wrinkle in Time

It was quiet. Snow naturally muted sound and given that it was a half day at school, the afternoon was devoid of the traffic that normally plagued the streets. However the light flurries weren't the source of the quiet. Something within Kagome knew deep down that something was amiss but she didn't know exactly what. In the wake of the unknown upset, it felt as if her entire being took on a stillness, her senses searching for the source of her foreboding.

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she discarded her snow dusted boots in the foyer.

"Welcome home dear. We're in the living room." called her mother.

To Kagome's relief she found her family whole and safe. Good. Her unease didn't concern her loved ones. With her immediate family secure, Kagome went to her room to call the youkai who might as well have been her family.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted as unpacked her bag, balancing the phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"Kagome." he greeted.

"How's business?" she inquired.

"Uneventful." he answered succinctly. "How was school?"

"We got out early. Apparently there's a storm heading our way." she explained. "How's Shippo?"

"KAGOME!" Shippo answered, snatching the phone from Sesshomaru. "I miss you so much! Traveling with Big Bro is so boring– what? Don't give me that look. You don't talk like she does. Anyway, we'll be here for a few more days. It's snowing here too so our flight's been delayed."

"Can't Sesshomaru fly?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but this is the age of radar and all that. If these Americans see a UFO flying on their sensors they'll call for war."

"That's not funny." Kagome discouraged.

"Who's laughing? How do you think we learned to just start taking planes?" Shippo countered. "Where do you think the term 'dogfight' came from?"

Kagome didn't want to picture Sesshomaru going up against a squad of fighter planes. "Anyway, how's New York?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's awesome. One of these days we're going to take you with us. The plays, the food– you'll love it!" he enthused. "Oh, Mr. Bossy Boots wants the– ow!"

"Shippo?" Kagome asked in concerned.

"The kitsune is currently tending to his injuries." Sesshomaru explained smoothly.

"Did you hit him?" Kagome asked tonelessly.

"I fail to see how that concerns you."

"Sesshomaru." she scolded in warning.

"Prepare for your storm miko. Be sure you have a reserve of water and flashlights in the event of power loss."

"Yeah, yeah. Go do whatever it is you do."

"Goodbye Kagome." he replied, his tone warm.

"Bye Sesshomaru."

There, those two were safe. Perhaps it was the foreboding of the incoming storm that upset her. Deciding that to be her truth, Kagome enjoyed her school free afternoon with TV dramas and family board games. In the evening after dinner, both she and Sota savored imported hot chocolate, a gift courtesy of Sesshomaru. By the time it was bedtime Kagome was thoroughly at peace and slept with a smile on her lips and a warm fire-cat curled at her side.

It was the sound of crackling thunder accompanied by blinding light and severe winds that woke Kagome from her sleep. Kirara no longer slept against her but stood hissing, her attention to the window. In a start, Kagome sat up only to be greeted by the swell of warring energies, each as immensely powerful as they were intimidating. Throwing her sheet back and swinging her legs from her bed, Kagome scrambled to her window, to glimpse flashes of energy as they ripped through the air.

Having seen such attacks in the feudal era, Kagome feared the worst even as she hastened from her room with Kirara on her heels. As she stumbled into the hall, she found her mother standing worryingly in the doorway to her bedroom with Sota at her side.

"Kagome what's going on?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, her tone saturated with worry.

"Mom stay inside!" Kagome warned as she shoved her arms through her coat and feet into snow boots. Kirara went to her side, transforming into her larger form. Placing a hand on the cat's brow, Kagome shook her head. "Stay here, please, protect them."

Kirara mewled her protest but nodded nonetheless. Both of them knew that Kagome was far more adept in maneuvering around a battle than her family was. Leaping outside into the snow, Kagome rounded the house in time to see a white haired youth shout "Wind Scar!" with none other than the Tessaiga in hand. Powdered snow exploded in the wake of his attack, rising into the night sky like billowing clouds.

Unprepared for the sight before her, Kagome went still her mind working to make sense of the duel taking place. His attack was met with electric energy that was eerily reminiscent of the bakusaiga. The two energies clashed and swelled before exploding violently in a burst of wind and lightning. A yelp sounded in her throat as the fallout of the attack washed over her, the energy tingling her skin. At the sound, the boy holding the tessaiga whipped his head around to face her.

His white hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his ears pointed. Considering the white silk he wore, the boy was the spitting image of Sesshomaru. Seeing her, his brows knitted. "Go inside!" he snarled, baring his pointed fangs, his golden eyes bleeding red at the sight of Kagome. "You're in my way!"

"You will die!" barked an equally familiar girl from across the courtyard; she too possessed white hair and bore markings similar to the inu lord. Kagome paled when she realized the declaration hadn't been spoken to the boy, but to her. An explosive surge of energy raged towards her like an inescapable tsunami causing the ice coated ground to buckle and break as it moved.

"Your fight is with me!" roared the boy as he dashed to shield Kagome with his sword raised. The wall of energy split beneath his attack and he rushed forward to engage his sword with the girl's. Kagome's breath hitched, seconds before she surveyed her surroundings, looking for anything that could serve as a weapon.

"Get out of my way filthy half-breed." snarled the girl.

"I will end you for your arrogance." he retorted vehemently.

"That is not your destiny!" she countered, as volts of cerulean energy crackled between them. Beneath the strength of his opponent, the boy's knee gave way and bent. In a swell of electricity and strength the girl overpowered him and parried his attack to jab her sword through his chest. The boy choked, spitting blood even as he retreated. Kagome found a shovel leaning against the house and took it in hand. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome demanded as she raised the shovel in hand. The girl eyed Kagome with arrogant amusement, her expression eerily similar to Sesshomaru's haughty sneer. "Who are you?" Kagome asked, her gaze honing in on the girl as she noted the crescent moon decorating her forehead.

A lax smile lifted her cheeks and the girl gave an uncaring shrug before coldly answering, "Your death." speaking as if it were a matter of fact.

With staggered movements, the boy clutched his wound, planting tessaiga into the ground to lean against it for support. His breathing was labored and uneven but in the face of his opponent, his will proved unyielding. "I won't let you touch her." he declared, as he wiped the blood staining his lips. "I will end you Inuzuma."

With chiding clucks of her tongue, the girl flicked the blood from her sword, staining the pristine snow with splatters of crimson. "Have you no pride Inuichi?" she asked tauntingly. "Lying isn't becoming of you. You both will die tonight. You know it and she knows it. You both stink of fear, do you deny this little brother?" A grunt of determination sounded within his throat and he raised his sword with unsteady balance. The girl sneered and flipped her snowy pigtails behind her shoulder. "Very well." she acquiesced as she charged him.

The action was too quick for Kagome to follow. What was understood was that the tessaiga was thrown yards away from from Inuichi's reach and his arms now held Kagome protectively to his chest with his back to the girl, the shovel forgotten on the ground. Triumph illuminated her golden eyes, her beauty marred by the utter chill of death emanating from her person.

"How fitting that I kill you both with a single stroke." she scoffed as she raised her sword. Around her, Inuichi flinched moving his shoulder to block Inuzuma from Kagome's vision. Kagome's breath hitched, her thoughts ceased and her movements went still in the wake of his words at her ear.

"I'm sorry mother." he breathed remorsefully.

Inuzuma's sword rushed them and Inuichi pushed Kagome down into the snow even as the blade tore through his chest. A shriek of terror erupted from Kagome's lips as she beheld the impaled boy crouched protectively above her. Inuzuma cursed, yanking her weapon from his body and roughly kicking him aside. "You're always in the way." she snapped before looking to Kagome, her porcelain face callous with refined ire.

Inuichi collapsed onto his shoulder, his golden eyes glazed and weary. "Mother...run." he rasped, lucidly reaching a trembling clawed hand to Kagome.

"Die."

Too shocked to scream, with wide eyes Kagome turned her cheek to catch the glint of Inuzuma's blood stained sword as it rushed to pierce her pupil. Time seemingly slowed as the cold steel moved towards her. Memories of her childhood flitted across her vision only to be stolen by the face of Inuyasha, him looking over his shoulder at her, smiling with that handsome fanged grin of his. A tear slipped down her cheek, her heart seizing.

If she died now, she would never see him again...

An arctic squall surged into the courtyard with gale force winds that snapped the tops of trees and shook the earth beneath them. The quivering tip of Inzuma's sword found itself suspended above Kagome's nose, unable to advance despite her efforts. Kagome blinked rapidly, waking from her near death trance before eyeing the dangerous blade at her face. With a yip, she crawled backwards, her attention moving to her rescuer.

"Cease your foolishness Inuzuma" Sesshomaru rebuked as he carefully countered the girl's attack, lifting the sword away from Kagome and forcing Inuzuma back. Once the girl retreated, Sesshomaru inclined his cheek to assess Kagome and Inuichi.

"See to him." he requested tersely before returning his attention to Inuzuma.

Coming to herself, Kagome agreed with a shaken nod and moved to Inuichi's side to take account of his injuries. If the boy had been human, no breath would've been found on his lips nor any color in his cheeks. It was an absolute miracle that life was still found within him.

"Mo..th...er..." he whispered, looking up to her with weak, clouded eyes. "I'm s...sorry"

"Ssh. Don't speak." Kagome hushed as she compartmentalized the rush of confusion concerning his identity and her relation to him. In that moment all that mattered was saving his life. Peeling back his silk robe, Kagome assessed his wounded chest.

"Kagome here." said Mrs. Higurashi as she approached with a first aid kit in hand.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said. Together, mother and daughter worked to clean Inuichi's wounds and bandage them. Chancing moments during her task, Kagome stole worried glances to Sesshomaru and the girl.

"How dutiful of you to protect _her_ life." Inuzuma mocked as she challenged Sesshomaru in combat. "How unfortunate that mother wasn't worthy of such loyalty!"

Rather than encourage her, Sesshomaru kept his efforts defensive. Kagome knew the inu lord to be merciless against his opponents, she'd witnessed his cruelty extend even to his family. However in this battle, it was evident that he had no desire to fight. Not once did Sesshomaru attack the girl. Instead, he merely worked to keep her occupied and away from Kagome and Inuichi. Considering the ease of his movements it was evident that his strength vastly dwarfed the strength of his alleged daughter.

"There." said Mrs. Higurashi as she secured the bandage at Inuichi's ribs. "We need to get him somewhere warm."

"He's too heavy." Kagome frowned, eying the teenage boy's height and girth. His frame was clearly influenced by Sesshomaru and though he was lanky, his limbs were weighted with condensed muscle.

"Mom!" called Sota as he approached with their grandfather as they carried a plank of wood between them. "We got this from the shed."

"Lay the boy on this." Grandpa Higurashi directed. Together with Kirara's help, the four of them moved Inuichi onto the plank and with a combined effort, the Higurashis lifted the hanyou. With careful steps through the icy snow, they carried him inside and laid him on their couch.

Each went to work in a quickness, finding blankets to cover him with and a pillow for his head. Kagome moved to undo Inuichi's ponytail to allow his head to rest properly. In that moment Kagome took the opportunity to study the boy who unmistakably called her mother.

His features were unquestionably Sesshomaru's. A single stripe of magenta decorated each of his cheeks, his sleek hair taking on both hue and texture of his father. However, he deviated from the inu lord in skin tone and face shape, with each of these features favoring Kagome.

"Kagome, who is this boy?" her mother asked with suspicion as she looked down to them, her attention drifting from Kagome to him and back. It was evident that Mrs. Higurashi saw what Kagome now knew.

With a soft shake of her head in disbelief, Kagome breathed, "I-I think he's my son. He called me 'mother'."

Stunned, Mrs. Higurashi's lips parted in awe at the anomaly lying atop her couch. Leaning forward to cup his cheek she observed, "He looks like Sesshomaru."

"I know." Kagome agreed. It was an odd sensation. Logically she could see that this boy resembled both Sesshomaru and herself. However when attempting to connect the dots on how such a thing was possible, her mind refused to cooperate. The notion of a consummated relationship with Sesshomaru acted like polarizing magnets, the concept of it all just wouldn't connect.

"Does this mean I'm an uncle?" Sota asked, peering at the resting boy from over the armrest.

"I guess so." Kagome acknowledged lucidly. The whole idea of Inuichi, was unthinkable. "Can you guys look after him?" she asked even as she moved to the door to don her discarded boots.

"Go." Mrs. Higurashi encouraged, moving to sit on the floor beside Inuichi to watch over him.

With a weak smile of thanks, Kagome returned outside to find Sesshomaru still engaged in his battle against Inzuma. No longer were her attacks refined and coordinated, instead there were signs of weariness and frustration in her movements. Sesshomaru however still retained his calm and composure, proving to be like an unmovable mountain standing tall against a raging storm.

As she stepped closer to the battle, Inzuma glared at Kagome her fangs clenched in a feral declaration of violence. Looking to Sesshomaru, she leapt back lifting her chin haughtily. "Fine." she hissed. "You may be able to protect her now, but can you do so in the past?"

Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed at the threat. "Inuzuma, nothing good will come of your hatred. Stop this madness. Your actions will change nothing."

"She will die and you will know what it means to suffer a loved one lost." she vowed rebelliously before slashing the air with her sword. Cyan hued energy sparked at its tip and drew a sizzling line of blue across the air. The line split like a torn seam widening to create a dark hole. With a final look of scalding hatred to Sesshomaru and Kagome, Inzuma leapt through the portal. Once through, it sealed and the light dissipated into a cloud of fading cyan motes, leaving nothing.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, a soft breath passing through his lips. In that moment, though he was unwounded, Kagome saw the toll of battle weigh his shoulders and countenance. A sense of numbness dulled his gaze and every second of the numerous centuries he'd lived through added a weariness to him like she'd never seen. Stepping closer, Kagome gently placed a hand to his arm in comfort.

Turning his jaw he looked down to her and a moment of pause stalled his actions. Then coming to some conclusion Sesshomaru bent to hesitantly pull her into a hug. His movements were slow, giving her ample time to refuse him if she so desired to. However, though his face showed none of it, Kagome sensed deep devastation weighing his heart and couldn't bring herself to turn away a friend in need of comfort.

Kagome's hands moved to rest against his chest as his arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Folded securely in his embrace, Kagome felt the nearly imperceptible tremble that moved through him. Concerned, Kagome attempted to pull back to view him clearly, but the clawed hand that slid to the back of her head held her firm.

"It's okay Sesshomaru." she comforted, struggling for words. "Inuichi is fine, I'm fine..."

Against her hair, she felt him softly nod in agreement but Sesshomaru didn't relinquish his hold. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome simply moved to mirror his embrace and hold him tightly. Sesshomaru returned the gesture in kind. Time passed, Kagome's legs grew stiff but still Sesshomaru showed no sign of letting go.

"Why don't we sit down?" she offered lightly when her limbs started to cramp. After another nod against her hair, Sesshomaru bent low to pick her up by her thighs. In one leap, they crossed the courtyard to rest in the high branches of Inuyasha's tree. This wasn't exactly what she envisioned but considering his odd behavior, Kagome chose not to argue. Setting her atop his lap, Sesshomaru tenderly tucked her against him and cradled her in his arms. His plush fur curled itself around her to shut out the wintery chill and despite being outside, Kagome found herself thoroughly warmed.

Sighing to herself, Kagome rested her cheek against his chest listening to to the soft thrum of his heart. Dozens of questions assailed her, but Kagome voiced none of them. It just wasn't the time to do so. In one night alone, Sesshomaru arrived to find his daughter attempting to kill the girl he loved, his son on the brink of death only to then fight said daughter. Kagome hadn't the slightest clue what the catalyst for such violence was, but it was clear that the events of the evening touched on deep wounds. Understanding at least that, Kagome was content to remain quiet if only to allow him peace. As a friend, it was the very least she could offer.

"Thanks for saving me." she murmured as she snuggled against him. Tiredly her eyes drifted shut as she found rest in his slowly untensing arms. As sleep claimed her, his forgotten whispers followed her into a dreamless slumber.

"Forgive me."


	18. Chapter 18: Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

This isn't a happy chapter. Be warned, the feels might be present.

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 18: Ghosts

Kagome woke to find herself encapsulated within the warmth of thick duvet and in the comfort of her own bed. The sun was bright, birds chirped in the trees and all was well in her world. Then, with the force of a train impacting a snow drift, the memories of the night prior exploded within her mind to demolish the alluring haze of sleep in an instant. Without bothering to don her slippers, Kagome rushed from her room to fly down the stairs and burst into the TV room, her attention moving to the couch.

It was empty.

"He's gone." Sota solemnly announced behind her. Turning to face her brother Kagome found him subdued by the boy's absence. "We don't know when but it was sometime after we all fell asleep. Kirara's gone too."

At the news Kagome's heart sank, her hand moving to clutch her chest. "I wanted to talk with him." she admitted softly.

"We all did." Sota agreed. "My nephew...from that guy? I wanted to know more."

At the mention of 'that guy', an idea struck Kagome. Nabbing the portable house phone, she bolted up to her room finding Sesshomaru's number scrawled on a neon sticky note atop her desk. In a rush she dialed the number, her breath holding as the phone rang.

"We are sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again" chimed an automatic message. Fearing she'd called the wrong person, Kagome carefully dialed the number again and again only to receive the same message.

"No-no-no-no!" she repeated. "You can't do this to me!"

Abandoning her efforts to reach Sesshomaru, Kagome attempted to contact Shippo but was met with the same message. Slamming the phone down on her desk, Kagome leaned forward clutching her hair in frustration. Where were they? Did they think they could just evaporate into thin air after what just happened?

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked her mother from the doorway. Lifting her chin, Kagome had to wonder how long she'd been standing there.

"They're gone. All of them." she announced even as tears welled within her eyes. "After everything– how can they just disappear?" Having no answers, her mother crossed the room to hold her daughter. Kagome sobbed into her mother's arms for reasons that weren't fully clear even to her. "They can't do this! _He_ can't do this. Mom, he can't just leave me in the dark!"

"Maybe he had his reasons." her mother offered unsurely. "He saved your life Kagome, he cares about you."

"But why?" Kagome frowned, wiping her face. "Why would he leave me like this? That boy– Mom, he was my son! H-how? I...Mom...this just isn't fair!" she ranted. "And that girl? Who was she? Why was she trying to kill me? What did I do to her? I need to know!"

"I can tell that there are some powerful things at work and it looks like only Sesshomaru knows the whole story." her mother offered cupping Kagome's cheek. "Perhaps he's trying to protect you from knowing something you shouldn't."

"But what? What could be worse than some inu-youkai showing up at my house trying to kill me? He's being stupid!" Moving them to the bed, her mother simply held Kagome and rocked her comfortingly until her tears subsided.

Given the passing snowstorm, school was canceled allowing Kagome a day to emotionally recoup. During that afternoon, contractors and construction workers came to clear the debris of the battle worn grounds of the Higurashi shrine, even going so far as to do maintenance and repairs on their home despite it being untouched by the fight. In the wake of the blizzard, most assumed the surrounding damage was from the storm with no one suspecting paranormal activity.

"Excuse me?" Kagome politely interrupted the foreman as he reviewed his clipboard.

"How can I help you?" he asked, sparing her a glance as he scrawled notes onto the log.

"I-uh, was curious. Who hired you?" she asked politely.

"Mr. Higurashi contracted this work."

"Grandpa did?" she echoed with a frown, knowing full well her grandfather couldn't afford such a thing.

"That's what our paperwork says" he explained before looking to the men clearing trees. "–excuse me."

Kagome pressed her knuckles to her lips in thought before wandering to the shed to find her grandfather assessing its contents. "Hi Kagome." he greeted as he took inventory. The battle upset many parcels atop the shelves, some fell while others hung precariously on their ledges.

"Grandpa did you hire these workers?"

"Not that I remember." he answered as he dusted his palms before reaching to lift a box. "They all just showed up, took my signature and got to work. Everything was in my name and according to them, the terms of payment have already been taken care of."

With that knowledge it was obvious that Sesshomaru's hand was involved, but without any leads, Kagome was at a dead end. Pausing his work, her grandpa moved to pat her shoulder in comfort. "There's been a lot of strange things going on and I'm too old to get any of it. What I do know is that in time, everything will work out. It always does."

"Thanks grandpa." she said, wiping her misting eyes. "You wouldn't know of any way to track those two down would you?"

"If my sutras didn't work I doubt any of my methods will help." he sighed. "I'm just not the monk I used to be."

"That's okay, thanks anyway." she sighed, hanging her head.

Some part of her hoped that after the first week they'd come back and apologize for abandoning her, but no such thing occurred. Winter break came and went and just as her grandpa promised, each passing day proved easier than the last. In the middle of spring, Kagome returned home from school to find a package waiting for her.

"It came in today." her mother explained as she prepared dinner. "I'm not sure who it's from though."

Hope swelled within Kagome and taking the parcel in hand, she bounded up the stairs to her room to open it atop her bed. After tearing away the brown paper wrapping, Kagome was left with a slim children's book in hand. Turning it, Kagome found it without an author or title. Opening it, Kagome was met with crudely drawn illustrations paired with handwriting that appeared to be from a man. Settling herself atop her bed with her back to the wall, Kagome slowly read the book's contents.

 _Once upon a time there was a beloved princess who was beautiful and pure. Everyone in the kingdom adored her. Like her mother, she was kind in heart and strong in spirit. Then one day, a monster appeared and brought war to her kingdom. As quickly as the monster had appeared, it was gone and the princess found her kingdom in ruins._

 _The princess demanded justice from the king, but king didn't answer her call. She called for the aid of a hero, but the hero didn't answer her either. Devastated and betrayed, the princess came resent the king and hero for abandoning her in her time of need._

 _For many moons the princess bore a heavy grief and found no peace. However, what she didn't understand was the love the king and the hero had for her. A seer foretold the destiny of the princess and that peace would be restored to her lands. However until then, the princess was bound by her own bitterness and sorrow until the day the her heart synchronized with truth. On that day, all would become well and the kingdom would at last be at peace._

 _The End._

Kagome closed the book and ruminated on its words. The story echoed the one Shippo told her months ago. However just as the last story failed to offer answers, so did this one. Deciding that she needed space and air, Kagome left her room to wander the shrine grounds.

Not for the first time, she found herself beside the well, staring down into its dark depths. If she could just go back to the feudal era, everything would make sense. She could see Inuyasha– his presence alone would make everything right. Inuyasha would've never abandoned her as his brother had.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as her hands clutched the lip of the well. "Inuyasha, what do I do?" she asked the darkness. Unsurprisingly there was no answer. Sliding to the floor, Kagome looked to the ceiling remembering the unfortunate reunion with Sesshomaru. "I wish you never would've come." she spoke to his memory. "I wish I never met you."

In truth, that would've been the easier thing. If Sesshomaru never showed up then Kagome wouldn't be forced to grapple with the acute pain of loss piercing her chest. Selfishly, he not only abandoned her but he also took Shippo and all signs of Inuichi. It was as if he wanted to erase any evidence of them from her life. With a rush of resolve, Kagome stood and wiped her cheeks. If Sesshomaru wanted to disappear from her life then Kagome decided that he'd disappear from her memories. From now on Kagome was determined to forget about him since that was his apparent desire given his actions.

Storming out from the well house Kagome returned to her room and cracked open her textbook to study. The feudal era was behind her and Kagome had no way of knowing when or if she'd return. It could be decades before the opportunity came. With that in mind, Kagome set herself to prepare for her future. If Sesshomaru couldn't be bothered with her, then she wouldn't be bothered with him


	19. Chapter 19: The Day When Time Bowed

**Author's Note:**

The last chapter for the past...next up...the future!

 _Disclaimer: Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Pendulum : The Past**  
Chapter 19: The Day When Time Bowed

Weeks turned into months and months into years. Rather than heal, time only proved to poison the wounds of Sesshomaru's abandonment. His selfish actions allowed Kagome no closure to the events on that one snowy night. Bitterness grew like thorny vines to strangle their deteriorated connection, but what was to be expected? In one fell swoop he stole her unknown son, Shippo and Kirara – destroying all bridges to her ties to the feudal era. In the wake of her loss life returned to normal, echoing the times before she'd ever set foot into the past.

At long last graduation arrived and her education complete but even that proved to be a hollow accomplishment. Where others thought of their plans for the future, Kagome could only think of the past and the hanyou she left behind. Sesshomaru's foul behavior only served to highlight the beauty of his brother and remind her of why she loved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wouldn't have let anything come between them. He was the one who went after her when the jewel had trapped her in darkness for days. Whenever she was in trouble, he proved to be her rescuer. Inuyasha was her friend–no, more than that. Kagome truly loved him and echoed the sentiments of his heart. In every way he was made for her and she for him. The memory of his declaration brought her to the well and looking into its depths, her heart filled with longing. Kagome wanted nothing more than see Inuyasha again...

Seized with shock, Kagome's heart stilled, her body growing tense. Rather than stare into the empty darkness as she'd done so many times before, deep within the well cloud filled skies could be seen. It was at that moment Sesshomaru's words returned to her, things he'd spoken to her years ago.

" _Kagome, you wield immense power in great ignorance. One day your desire to unite with Inuyasha will bend the fabric of space and time itself will submit to your desires simply because you wished it to do so."_

All this time, Kagome believed that it had been the jewel that gave her the ability to traverse through time. However the jewel was no more but despite this, the well was open. In that moment, the how of it all was irrelevant. The swell of hope and love drowned all logic and Kagome knew what she needed to do.

"Kagome?" called Mrs. Higurashi as she found her daughter beside the well. Joining her daughter's side, she looked down into the open well.

"Mom...I– I think I..." the thought wouldn't finish. Overwhelmed with the hope to see Inuyasha once more, Kagome could hardly speak.

"Kagome, I understand." Mrs. Higurashi breathed. Hugging her daughter tightly she kissed Kagome's head. "I'll always be here if you need me."

"Thanks mom." she nodded, releasing the embrace to jump atop the well. With a hopeful breath Kagome let herself fall. Time slowed as she traveled through the eras until at long last her feet found solid ground.

A clawed hand reached down to her and upon taking it, Kagome was hoisted up. As Inuyasha's face filled her vision, Kagome's heart swelled with relief. This was how it was supposed to be, this was who was supposed to meet her at the well. Regardless of what Sesshomaru told her, Kagome knew in her heart that she was destined for Inuyasha and not for the cold daiyoukai of the past. Inuyasha was her future.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry..." for everything, for doubting her love toward him, for betraying his heart for however brief it was. The events concerning his brother dimmed and looking into warm pools of gold Kagome knew his love to be true. "Were you waiting here for me?" she asked softly.

"Kagome..." he breathed before folding her into his embrace. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Glad his question was rhetorical, Kagome finally felt peace knowing that no longer did she need to contend with the Sesshomaru of the future and his heart for her. For her, time had literally reset bringing her to a place where she was no longer a person of relevancy to him. Finally, Kagome was free from whatever fate he claimed they would have.

It wasn't until later that spring did she see Sesshomaru again. At the sight of him, Kagome was proud that the anger and frustration that once brought her to hate him didn't resurface. The Sesshomaru of this time didn't consider himself her lover and was nothing more than a distant acquaintance.

"Big brother!" she called, if only to further cement his role within his life. Having spent so much time with him in her past, even from a distance Kagome could recognize the irritation in his quirked brow and downturned lip. "That's weird it looked like he was annoyed." she remarked innocently. Inuyasha's expression turned perturbed as he eyed her in exasperation. "Huh, you too?" she chimed..

"That just sounded really wrong, okay?" he answered bluntly, his expression sour.

Laughing lightly, Kagome hugged her basket to her chest and continued towards the village. At long last, life was how it was meant to be. The worries that once plagued her were no longer relevant and they didn't bother her anymore. Whatever life would bring, whatever changes that were destined to occur, Kagome knew all would be well simply because Inuyasha was at her side. With that in mind, Kagome found new courage to live for tomorrow without fear of whatever tomorrow would bring.


End file.
